Roses That Bloom In The Dead's Veins
by Silent Unheard Child
Summary: Courtney is a girl with a dark secert.Suddenly a mysterious person enters her life he's different from every other boy she has meet. But what is he trying achive by getting close to her? there is something very wrong with him. Crap summary R&R please
1. Prologue: Change

_Drip drip drip. What is blood? It is something that is red. What is it used for? To keep people alive. What is death? It is something when I person dies or is murdered. Flashes of two dead people covered in blood and a little girl sitting among them. Why do people die? Because nobody lives forever. Is there anything that lives forever? Yes they are called Vampires. What is a Vampire? It is something that lives on blood and lust. Little girl drawing on the walls with blood she looks at her hand. What does blood taste like? It tastes sinfully delicious little girl looks up and smiles blood dripping from her mouth with a devilish smile and crimson eyes._

Sweat dews on my forehead pants coming in shallow breaths I sigh.

_It's just a dream_ _just a dream_

I tell myself as I curl into a ball violent shudders ripple through my body. I gaze out my window only to see a cloudy grey sky white clouds puff slowly along the sky.

_It's going to rain today_

I think to myself. Swinging myself out of bed my feet come into contact with the bitter floor so cold. I pad down the deserted hall into the bathroom striping my clothes I jump in the shower and turn on the tap a jet of hot spray hits my body "Aaahhh" I sigh it feels wonderful. I slide down the shower wall landing on the heated tiles the gentle spray massages my tensed muscles and supple skin. The mist wraps me in a heated blanket. About ten minutes later the water shuts off

_Hmmm maybe I should go for a longer shower next time_

Covering my body I press the control pad and reset the time. Throwing on a pair of three quarter olive pants, elbow length blouse and a grey sweater with a pair of gym shoes. I yank a brush through my damp hair then I look into the mirror and am confronted with a saddened face. Her tanned skin glows vibrantly against her autumn brown hair which finishes just under her shoulders. Small brown freckles planted around her nose delicately lips like silk ribbons. And her eyes they were a piercing and soulless black onyx. Sighing I turn away from the mirror I shouldn't look at me reflection anymore it just makes me remember. Rushing downstairs a grab my prepared lunch and walk out the door.

The bitter morning marks that it's going to be a crappy day. I hate this I think to myself as I ponder on this hopeless thing I call a life. My hair whips unhappily in my ponytail the wind blows fiercely at me. It suddenly dies down. That's odd everything just went dead, dead. I shake my head and continue walking then out of the blue I'm blasted with a hurricane force wind. My hair manages to break free of my perfect work it dances around behind me like autumn leaves in the wind. I stand there

_This wind is the wind of change_

It randomly pops into my head.

_Yes it does feel like a change it's so cold and cruel there is something out there_ I think _something is coming, coming to get me._

_Little did I know back then my life was about to take a turn a turn for the worse._


	2. Chapter 1: Is It Me Or Him?

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI I just use and abuse the characters.**

After ten minutes I arrive at school which is busy as bee hive I smile slightly. Taking all my problems, worries and troubles I shove them in that small space in the back of my brain. I plaster superior look on my face check that I look absolutely perfect then strut straight into school.

My name is Courtney Princeton I'm a straight A student never got less than an my life. I'm known for my bossy, nonsense, sensible, self centred and uptight attitude. Of course all the people in this school know me as that person but really I'm not any of that stuff it just really a façade, a mask I wear. Really I'm quiet, boring, sad, hurt and lonely. I don't even like myself in fact I really despise myself I just hate everything about me and I hate being the centre of attention. But of course I put up with this at school because I don't want anyone to know what I really am. Everyone glances at me as I walk past it not because I'm beautiful or anything they just don't want to get on my bad side. I walk up to my friend Bridgette she's a beautiful beach girl with long sandy blonde hair gold eyes and slightly tanned skin. Sometimes I really envy her prettiness and her go with the flow attitude every boy has their eyes set on her. But of course she only has eyes for this guy called Geoff. He is tall and handsome with golden hair, blues eyes and tan skin he is also a party guru just loving to throw the best bloody parties in the whole town. I take a set next to Bridgette on our cafeteria table she doesn't notice me cause she's busy making googly eyes at Geoff.

"Bridge snap out of it" I sigh she looks at me apologetically.

"Sorry you know how I am when see him"

"Yeah by making bloody googly eyes at him"

"Hey well sorry cause he's just so dreamy" she sighs.

Great just great now my best friend my only friend is ignoring me as well sigh good for her anyway. Bridgette's luck she has all these guys practically drooling at her feet wanting to become her bitch or some shit like that. But then again Geoff never even gives her a second glance then again maybe she's not so luck. Well at least she has a guy to make googly eyes at, me I don't like boys. I've never really took a interest in them anyway none of these guys are me type and if the was they would never go out with me. Everyone in this school sees me as a control freak and no guy would ever want to go out with a girl who wants to control their every move. I gaze around the cafeteria nothing seems to have changed yet hmm maybe my intuition was wrong. Suddenly the piercing sound of the bell screamed through the air sigh back to school. Slowly me and Bridgette make our way to assembly they always have to start the term with an assembly.

We take our sets at the back of the crowd normally I would sit down the front and boss everyone around but I'm just not in the mood today the school can have a break from dominating Courtney for now. Our headmaster Mr Price commands the student body to hush he is greatly awarded by the instant silence he smiles triumphantly what a retard. He commences the assembly in a usual manner going on about some incoherent crap I was just about to fall asleep when an annoying voice commanded my attention.

"Yes student body we now have some new students attending the school I would all like you to be warm and welcoming to these fine people" Mr Price announces.

The whole school goes up in cheers oh god this reminds me of when I came to this school about three and half months ago. Surprisingly no one walks onto the stage odd maybe they were shy or something. Suddenly a person runs onto the stage and whispered something into the headmaster's ear then he runs off Mr Price clears his throat.

"Due to some issues we we'll not be able to see these students now but when you see them around the school be sure to be courtesy to them ok assembly concluded" he rambles quickly. The students all rose from their seats and filed out the door a chorus of chatter arose from the crowd. I looked at Bridgette shrugged and set of to homeroom.

After homeroom I meet up with Bridgette and we head for our lockers. I grab the lock and start fiddling with the combination popping the lock I attempt to open my locker and of course it didn't want to budge this is the usual behaviour of my locker. Raising my fist I punch it with a decent force it finally gives up and swings open I admire the dint from the inside then pop it back into place grabbing my books then close it. Hey why is it so quite all of a sudden I turned to look behind me if someone stuck a sign on my back their gonna be fu- holey shit. Three people have parted the whole student body and I can see why. The girl had short spiky ebony black hair with dark teal streaks running through it her hair ended somewhat close to her shoulders. She had stormy grey eyes and blue lips to top it off. Her partner had jet black which had a fringe that almost covered his eye unlike his girlfriends (I'm suggesting that cause they were holding hands) which cover her right eye. He had luscious green eyes that were brought out by the black of his hair. The funny thing was they were both dead white they kinda reminded me of the undead. The third person I did not get to see because I was pushed over by some hieratic girls who were obviously swooning over the third person who was also obviously a male. By the time I stood up there were already turned the corner stupid bloody bitches who ever did this is going to cop it sometime soon. Bridgette helps me up

"Are you ok" she asks

"Yeah fine just pushed over by some lunatic bitches other than that fine" I growled sarcastically.

"So what did I miss I was kinda admiring the floor at the time of the third person to walk by"

"Oh nothing major just some punk wannabe" Bridgette sighs and rolls her eyes.

Ok then nothing to worry about by that statement Bridgette made he wasn't all that hot cool I can live without seeing someone trying to make a fool out of themselves.

"What do we have up first" I ask

"Um let me see ah science typically the only class we don't have together" she sighs.

"Ok um see you later" I say before rushing away.

Shit, shit, SHIT! I was so going to be late turning the corner I ran to the science lab room and yanked the door open only to be greeted by my science teacher Mr Crosby.

"Nice of you to join us Miss Princeton I was just about to start the lesson, please take your seats class" he hollers.

Sighing I take my seat at the back of the room plonking myself and my stuff down. Mr Crosby commences the class I sit there not to interested by the subject my mind wonders off.

_God Courtney if you want to keep up the façade keep up the record as well _

my brain rambles on like this for a while. A sudden knock at the door interrupts my thinking I look up only to be stunned senseless.

"Students this is our new classmate please make him welcome this is Duncan Draven" Mr Crosby announces.

The whole class is slow to react especially the female population I'm the only one who can't move my body has completely shut down I don't think I'm breathing anymore. Everything fades away slowly until it's only me and him in the room. I can't move an inch I'm absolutely mesmerised by his beauty. He had short inky black hair with an emerald green mohawk that only someone like him could pull off. He had like the most piercing I have ever seen two in his ears one on his nose and eyebrow and I bet he probably had some more hidden ones. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a white skull on it and white undershirt, baggy jean shorts and a pair of red gym shoes. Constricting round his neck was a dog collar with sharp spikes protruding off it. Then I looked into his eyes they were amazing. They were a crystal teal colour not some crappy greyish teal no but pure teal eyes! His skin was also dead white just like those other people I saw earlier but his might have been a bit more vibrant it reminded me of the moon. Suddenly everything was back to normal the class is back like it never left I blink furiously I notice my façade has slipped I quickly bring it back and placed it on my face. Then I notice this badass looking god or Duncan as he is called is looking at me it slips again I immediately put it back on so I look like I'm not interested. Bewilderment crosses his face but he quickly wipes it off and returns back into a 'fuck this' look. Sir looks around the class stares at me then turns to Duncan oh no fuck no don't do it sir I will bloody murder you.

"Duncan since there are no other seats available you'll just have to sit next to-

_Drop dead drop dead _I chant in my head

Courtney." I think I just died. Everyone looks at me a lot of death stares too I go scarlet red lucky I got dark skin ha luck has nothing to do with it. Duncan approaches me and plonks himself down beside me.

"Now Miss Princeton I would like you to help Mr Draven today so he can catch up on what were doing." Sir commands before turning back to the lesson.

"Well this should be fun" I barely heard Duncan mumble. This was going to be a long lesson.

It hasn't been even ten minutes and Duncan's already pissing the shit out of me. He's been tapping that damn pen at a rapid pace for the pass whatever minutes he is really getting on my bad side. Finally I snap I mean literally

"Can you please stop that it's quite annoying" I say in my sweetest voice.

He looks at me for a second then bursts into laughter I bloody don't see what's so funny.

"Mr Draven do you happen to find something to your amusement? care to share" Sir grumbles obviously extremely pissed that the new student has interrupted his lecture.

"No nothing much Sir" Duncan replies innocently what a a I can't think of a word right now. Soon as Sir starts the lesson again he starts taping his pen gggrrrr I'm so losing my patients. I was about to start yelling my head off at the bloody idiot beside me but Mr Crosby commands the attention of the class sigh I can never get a break.

"Now students I will be issuing a class assignment today"

My hand shot up immediately I was so not working with anyone especially not a certain punk wannabe.

"Oh and all students work with a partner no exceptions" when he said this he was staring directly at me wannabe chuckles beside me.

"Also you will be working with your lab partner" Mr Crosby finishes then starts handing out the assignment. This absolutely is the worst day of my life I have to work with a person who has a higher annoyance factor then his IQ typical. I turned to face Duncan who was still tapping that bloody pen god was he annoying or what.

"So um do you know anything about the topic we're studying at the moment" I ask politely he doesn't even look up oh that's the last straw.

"Listen here you punk wannabe I don't care what your like. If I was you I suggest you start stop being so arrogant and self absorbed and contribute to this assignment I'm not going to fail because of your narcissistic attitude" I declared in the harshest tone I could manage. Duncan looks up at me, brief surprise crossed his face like he had never been spoken to like that then it vanished and was replaced with a cocky grin.

"And since when are you making orders around here" he demanded

"Since now" I replied coldly then I turned away refusing to even look at him for the rest of the lesson.

Storming into the cafeteria I meet up with Bridgette and we walk into the line grabbing a tray on the way.

"What's up with you?" she whispers to me

"Nothing I'll tell you later" I hiss back not wanting to be overheard by **some** annoying people. After getting our food we walk over to our table I dumped myself onto the chair Bridgette neatly sits down.

"So what's up did you like get a B in science or something" she gasps

"No"

"What then"

"Duncan"

"Who"

"Duncan Draven one of the new kids" I sigh.

Bridgette ponders for a moment the snaps her fingers and gasps.

"Omg you have a crush on that punk wannabe"

"Hell no! He's just so annoying and ignorant and is narcissistic and"

"Ok I get the point"

"I think I'd rather almost die that like him" I growl.

Bridgette holds up her hands in surrender then digs into her Italian salad suddenly she looks up at me.

"His brother and sister are in my class" She gushes I almost choke on my food.

"Yeah they kinda sound and look scary but their actually quite quiet. They just sat in the back of the class for like two periods doing nothing. Oh by the way their names are Gwen and Trent Draven" Bridge finishes then returns to her salad sighing I suddenly don't feel so hungry pushing my food away I gaze out the window of the cafeteria. Suddenly I see three heads walking up to the building all black headed with additional colouring that green mohawk stands out like a sore thumb oh this is just great. The door opens revealing three gods all the chatter in the room ceases great perfect they practically have the school under their thumbs on the first day of school it took me two days. I studied them carefully leaving out no detail really they don't look that much alike save the black hair and deathly pale skin. Gwen was kinda gothic looking she wore a black corset with red frills and a black leather jacket which cropped just under her ribcage. A black short skirt that had fishnet underneath, fishnet stockings and long leather boots black of course. Trent was less into black than her he wore a dark green t-shirt with a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans and black volleys. God they must love black or something far out it's the only colour they bloody seem to wear beside the additional dark colours. Duncan scanned the perimeter while his brother and sister grabbed some food his eyes meet mine. I stared into them falling, falling into an ocean of teal waves I was drowning in them literally I was drowning.

_I'm scared, I'm scared so much blood so much death what is blood? It is something that is red. What does it taste like? It tastes it tastes….._

I sucked in a rapid breath and gazed around no one noticed except for gulp I faced a pair of perplexed teal eyes shit I have to get out of here NOW!

"Sorry Bridge I gotta go see you tomorrow" I gushed

Then springing up from my table clutching my bag I run out of the cafeteria the babble of the crowd slowly fades away. Bursting out of the front gate I run the whole way home. Throwing the door open then locking it quickly I run upstairs to my room and lock that too. Flinging myself onto the bed I crawl under the covers and curl into a ball.

_Why did you do that? You stupid girl what is everyone going to think of you now. A girl who is bloody afraid of some punk wannabe come on toughen up_.

"SHUT UP" I yell at myself "I'm already tough enough I can't I can't…"

then I break into an outburst of tear. I stay like that for the rest of the afternoon until I can cry no more. It's around eight o'clock when I stop crying.

_Why did that idiot have such a dramatic effect on me? I barely even know him I just don't know anymore. What is wrong with me? or is something wrong with him? _

I feel asleep with that constant question in my swimming in my head.

_Is it me or him?_


	3. Chapter 2: Unexpected

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI I just use and abuse da characters**

Duncan's POV

_Listen here you punk wannabe I don't care what your like. If I was you I suggest yout stop being so arrogant and self absorbed and contribute to this assignment I'm not going to fail because of your narcissistic attitude_

That statement really had really shocked me to no end seriously no one ever fucks with me and gets away with it ever. I waited the next day until science class where I would have to sit next to that uptight girl and I was gonna give her a fuckin piece of my mind. But she never showed I thought she was probably hiding from me or something but I was wrong. She didn't show at lunch…lunch mmmm she had run out after I had looked at her shit I'm not that scary. Weird thing was she didn't show up for the next week I was seriously wondering if she had dropped out or something until the day of the first week she came back.

Sitting under an abandoned willow tree I pondered while I smoked on my cigarette small wisps of smoke hovered around my head like bugs to a light.

"You know smoking is bad for you" a deathly voice whispers from above

"Yeah to bad it ain't affecting me" I count.

Silent as the shadows a small pixie like girl dropped out of the tree oh correction it's just my sister sigh.

"What do you want now or are you just here to bug me" I grumble at her.

"Oh please Duncan it's not like I'm always annoying you"

"Your right. You're always pissing off Trent" I chuckle.

Gwen aims a kick at my face which I neatly dodge lucky too cause she was wearing those leather boots with bloody spikes sticking out of them.

"What are the fan boys pissing you off already and it's only been a week too" I gestured to the deadly thorns on her boots.

"Shut up this isn't different from everywhere else where ever we go we are meet by screaming fans who can't believe how glamorous and perfect we are." she explains to me like I don't understand oh and believe me I fare off worse them.

"Yeah well you and Trent are a couple so it's not that bad. Me on the other hand is practically mobbed the whole freakin female population of this fucked up school" I growled at her thinking about that girl who clearly didn't take any interest. It really pissed me off. I growled again Gwen looked at me puzzled then a devilish smile crossed her pale face.

"Duncan" she said in a sing song voice

Crap every time she did that it means trouble fuck.

"Duncan are you umm well ah ok? Gwen stammered my family isn't big on feelings.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you kinda are a bit mopey today actually most of the week even you're eating pattern has decreased and your smoking and drinking has increased. What fuck is up with you" Gwen informs then demands me. Shit Gwen like never swears she must be worried or completely delusional I mentally laugh at my own crack then turn my attention back to my sister.

"Since when do you care about my well being? Your usually off face sucking with Trent I mean come on you practically hate my fuckin guts" I conclude.

Closing my eyes I wait for those words to sink into my sister's dense brain that girls just as about smart as-

**BAM**

I open my eyes wide to see Gwen standing there with a deadly look on her face she was panting heavily her fists shaking uncontrollably.

"It isn't always about you Duncan! I'm connected to you whether you like it or not. Not that you seem to notice at all but I'm so live with it!" she shouts at me.

I'm completely stunned she actually punched me

"Oh by the way it's the last fuckin time I care about you, you _arrogant, self absorbed_ _punk_!" she screeches at me then storms away.

I sit there in astonishment not because of what she said no she and Trent always say shit like that. No because that was the same thing that girl said to me. When Gwen had just said that to me I was hearing her voice not Gwen's. Well is this fucked up or what everyone seems to hate me at the moment and also it's not my fault were connected on some levels not that I like to admit it though.

"Fuck" I yell as I jump up dropping my cigarette then stomping it out.

_Well I better get to class this_ _sucks_ I think to myself as I trudge along _Today's gonna be a crappy day_.

Little did I know it was about to get worse.

Sauntering into the cafeteria I earn a whole lot of sighs and whispers which kind lightens the mood. My brother and sister hate being the centre of attention me on the other hand I don't mind one bit. God we hadn't even been here to long and we're already got the school under our thumbs even the teachers are hooked. This had to be one of the smartest schools I've ever been to not! I gaze around the area scanning for my brother and sister I spot them sitting in the most isolated and darkest area of this room. I walk over to them Gwen immediately looks up at me. I almost stop dead shit. Her grey eyes are more clouded over that usual and they were puffy and red shit I made my sister cry. Trent looks up at me and smiles weakly great what I'm I now the bad guy but I did have to admit that I actually regretted what I said to Gwen. Sighing I plonked myself down in the chair next to Trent suddenly Gwen gets up at a rapid speed and stalks out of the mess hall. I turn to look at Trent

"Did I really make her upset" I asked

"Yeah man you really did it this time. She came running up to me and started bawling her eyes out I thought you hurt or something but she said that she punched you and called you some stuff. She also said it was all her fault for caring for you to much" Trent informed me of the whole thing. Well this makes me feel much better.

"So Gwen actually punched you?" Trent asked seriously

"Yeah of course dude and might I say she knows how to throw one too. I can't see how you can sleep with her let alone live with her" I chuckled.

"Hey! But I know what you mean she is quite a handful but I get greatly rewarded by it" he laughs and winks at me so I know what he means.

"Yeah dude I kinda ain't keen on hearing about my sister's sex life. Right now" I added. Trent and I just both chuckled until I felt an icy chill run up my spine.

"Tragically brother you will never learn anything about my sex life because I bet mine is more active than yours" Gwen breathed into my ear Trent just keeps on laughing. Until Gwen sits down beside him a does something I can't quite see but Trent moans softly. I suggest that I stop watching now unless I want to throw up not that the conversation there're having now doesn't want to make me want to hurl more. I distract myself by looking around the cafeteria nothing worth looking at really I only glimpsed slightly at each table until I came to her's. Surprising no one was there not even that blonde haired beach girl mmmm this quite suspicion I'm actually still trying to work out how a bossy girl like her could have friends. Well who fuckin cares anyway I sure don't. Then I turned my attention away from such things but they still spun around in the back of my head.

But little did Duncan know on the other side of the school our so called uptight girl, Courtney was hiding for no **particular** reason.

Courtney's POV

"So remind me again why we are out here in the freezing when we could be relaxing in the warm heat **inside**" Bridgette complains for the millionth time.

I couldn't blame her it was absolutely artic weather out here but I wasn't complaining. I had been '**sick**' for the past week well that's what I told everyone anyway. Truth is I've been in hiding. Hiding from who? Well it's kinda embarrassing to admit even to myself I've been hiding from….. Duncan. Yeah I know it's actually quite pathetic to be concealing myself from a self centred, annoying, son of a- ok you get the point Duncan is all of these things and more well hell he's more than I could ever think of. He is like constantly on my mind I'm not afraid of him. But my subconscious is. It's absolutely down right positively terrified of that punk wannabe. I keep on telling myself he's not going to hurt me but it's just the way he looks. Duncan has that look about him that reminds you of a serial killer or rapist. He gets on your good side and when you least expect it he will pounce. Bridgette interrupts my mental rant.

"So what exactly are we doing out here?" she asks confused as ever.

"Well um I a e o-"

"Dude I already know my vowels so can you please tell me what we're doing out here" She whines.

Sighing I turn to look at her.

"Please don't judge me right now I really don't know why I'm here I guess I'm hiding from something yeah hiding…" I drifted off at the end of the sentence.

"Um well while we're out here I have to tell you something" Bridge mumbled.

"What is it" I asked curiosity coloured my tone.

"Um well you can't tell anyone promise ok"

"Well who the hell I'm I going to tell besides my pillow"

Bridgette laughed nervously I was getting worried.

"You can tell me anything you want Bridge"

"Ok while you were gone um how do I put this ah mmmm…" she stuttered I sigh.

"I'm going out with Geoff" she gushed then covered her mouth gasping.

I was confounded I think I almost fainted almost.

"No way" I gasped

"Way" she agreed like she was still having a hard time believing because I still was.

"Since when?" I asked slightly bewildered

"Um last Monday he asked me after you left he also asked if you were alright" Bridgette explained.

I reached forward and hugged her tightly she squeezed back. A single silent tear rolled down my cheek it took all the strength I had to keep myself from crying all over her. We pulled away from each other when the shrieked of the bell ripped through the crisp morning air. We hurried into the building we both shivered in delight when the warm air hit us.

"Well I don't know about you Court but this temperature suits me much better than outside" Bridgette teased I lightly punched her in the arm then headed off to homeroom.

Homeroom went too quickly way too quickly I was not prepared to face him yet I just couldn't but I had to or my name wasn't Courtney Sky Princeton. After my heroic justice I decided maybe I should try and get there earlier and talk to Mr Crosby about me or Duncan moving. Yes! This was a perfect plan I hurried off towards the science labs.

Duncan's POV

I was so late for class again maybe Crosby will give me another detention that would be funny. Sighing I opened the door only to find that uptight girl practically yelling her head off at the teacher. At the sight of my arrival she goes bright pink which stains her tan cheeks. I stared right into her eyes everything seems to fade away like before. She had beautiful brown hair that reminded me of autumn leaves in the wind it was pulled in neatly tied bun not a hair out of place. Her skin was a natural tan colour it kinda had a vibrant glow to it too she had freckles on her nose. She wore sensible clothing today she was wearing long lavender shirt and grey sweater. Along with a pair of three quarter black tights and complementing that was a pair of black flats with a strap. Her body was too well concealed under that clothing but she was in good shape curves and bumps in all the right places. Her eyes were quite a puzzling thing. They were a deep, deep onyx black but I could just make out the pupil from the iris. I swear that they got lighter when she was angry like there was a fire in there trying to escape. Suddenly everything came back I was still standing in this shit hole and god was it a bloody slap in a face. I turned away from them and headed to the back of the classroom and prepared to endure the next two hours of boredom.

She had barely even spared me a second glance for the first half of the lesson and it was really pissing me off. Pretending to be all innocent I'd seen her talking to the teacher about one of us getting moved plus that attitude of her's hadn't improved. She kept her full focus on the teacher the whole time.

"Class now I would like **everyone **to start on the assignment" Mr Crosby announced

I seriously think he was taking pleasure out of watching one of his top student's suffer the pain she was receiving from the new student which would be me. She turned to look at me abruptly I thought for a second she was going to attack me or something.

"Um well obviously we didn't get along last lesson but at least can we try and work with each other just until the assignment is finished" She states.

I just decide and ignore her she is seriously getting on my nerves especially with that infuriating voice of her's.

"Ah hello are you listening to me or what?" she growls

"Yeah and it's getting quite irritating so how bout you shut the fuck up and do it yourself if you want to pass" I grumble.

She looks at me appallingly probably cause I just swore typical.

"Are you death or something? Sir said we **both** have contribute to the assignment not just one person" She impatiently explains like she is talking to a two year old or something.

"Oh I do understand English you know"

"Really never would have guessed" She mumbles under her breath.

She finally gives up for the moment and start reading the criteria by the look on her face she's going to do this thing with my help or without it. Soon I get bored so I start tapping my pen not sooner than I minute later she snaps.

"Will you please stop doing that some people around here are trying to get some work done" She informs me

"Congratulations" I mumble to myself.

Suddenly her hand shoots up demanding immediate attention Mr Crosby sighs

"Yes Courtney what is it?" he sighs again oh so that's her name.

"Duncan is not attempting to do any work or help what so ever so could I **please** work alone" Courtney charms fluttering her eyelashes O so sweetly. I couldn't contain it anymore I burst into a fit of laughter.

"Mr Draven I don't see what's so funny please enlighten us" He Commands.

"It's Courtney Sir she is just so full of herself" I say through suppressed laughter.

The whole class erupts into an uproar of laughter beside me Courtney shrinks back into her chair and blushes deeply.

"Mr Draven I do not accept such put downs in my class"

"But sir I was only telling the truth. She is so bloody irritating that I'm surprised her **only** friend let alone her family can put up with her" I chuckle I turn to face her only to be confronted by a fist closing in on my face. I didn't have anytime to react because the fist was already upon me. As so as it came into contact I surprisingly registered pain which was quite unusual. By god did that bitch pack a punch or what I was in pure agony my jaw was killing me. All had gone silent except for Courtney's heavy breathing.

"Don't you ever bring my family into this ever! You can insult me all you like but not them not them….." she was yelling at first then it broke away at the end.

Everyone was stunned shitless including me but Courtney simple packed her stuff away and walked out of the room calmly like nothing had happened. I was in so much shock that the pain had receded away everyone turned to look at me I put on my tough face.

"Mr Draven do you need to go to the nurse's office?" Sir asked shakily

"Nah it didn't even hurt" I smoothly lied.

After Sir settled everyone down I sat there thinking what had made her snap? Then a major dilemma came to my attention. I had been punched twice today but two girls!

The rest of the day a rumour was going around about how I got punched in the face by Courtney. The problem was many people did not believe someone like me could ever get touched by a girl like her. Some nerds had been laughing it up until they copped it in the face and girls were practically swooning over me. At first I didn't really care but by the end of the day I had, had enough. It was.. well something odd that uptight bossy girl did to me but most of all it was totally…unexpected


	4. Chapter 3: Is It Possible?

**Disclaimer: I do not TDI I just use and abuse da characters **

Courtney's POV

"I can't take it any more" I said while slamming my fists against the table "What do you mean Court" Bridgette asks "Oh you know the punching of that punk wannabe and now the whole fuckin school is up my back" I rant furiously. Bridgette just looks at me the shock is plain on her face oh right I like never swear.

"Sorry Bridge I'm just not coping that well" I sigh

"Don't worry this will all be over in a week or so" she chirps.

_I hope so_ I think to myself _this just is the beginning_.

**One Week Later **

Duncan's POV

"Dude I still can't believe you let a girl punch you and twice in one day too" Trent laughs.

I am seriously over this shit it's been a week since it happened and people still are gossiping about it, fuckin humans.

"Seriously Trent get over it it was like a week ago" Gwen sighs slightly annoyed.

"But it's funny that it happened to Duncan out of all the people in the world it happened to him" he laughed again.

I was about to jump over the table and fuck up Trent's face but my sister beat me to it.

"Trent shut the fuck up I'm sick and tried of hearing this over and over again" she growled harshly at him.

Trent just sat there completely stunned suddenly Gwen stood up grabbed her stuff and stormed out of the cafeteria I reluctantly got up and followed her that girl was gonna need some major consulting.

"Gwen, Gwen wait up!" I shouted at her god could she move or what suddenly she rapidly turned around I froze. Crystalline tears fell from her overcast eyes which were already red and puffy shit um what was I going to do.

"Gwen I um you know Trent he um is-" she cuts me off

"Yes brother I do know what Trent is like because he is my bloody husband I've been with him for most of my fuckin life. Ever since I was fuckin sixteen and after all these years you would think that I would know him down to his very core but I don't so yeah…." She screams then drops off at the end. Holey shit I didn't know marriage was that difficult glad it's never going to happen to me. Gwen's eyes pieced into me like she was trying to guess what I was thinking I mean we were bonded somehow but it doesn't mean she can read my mind or anything but that doesn't stop her from trying. "Gwen seriously stop trying to read my mind seriously it's kinda getting old" I sigh.

She just glares at me harshly some more tears escape her eyes oh right I'm out here to help her not make her angrier if that's possible.

"Listen sis I know you are um well…." I trailed off I have know idea what I'm talking about well screw this I'm doing this my way whether she likes it or not. "Listen here sis I know nothing about this relationship crap because I've never been in love but you listen here. Trent may appear to be a stuck up know it all ass hole but he doesn't know what the fuck he is talking about most of the time. But really underneath all that shit is an odd weirdo that practically cries like a baby when you're not around. So really next time he is acting like that just remember what I have said about him" I finally finished explain that was a fuckin effort.

Gwen looked at me completely dumbfounded her smoky eyes wide as saucers she frozen to the spot suddenly she was up in my face staring into my eyes I stared back stunned. That was when I felt warmth on my lips….

Courtney's POV

I saw Duncan and his black and blued haired sister Gwen leave the mess hall. Mmmm wonder what this is about oh well who cares anyway I sure don't. Well that is what I thought. Now that I think about it I've been thinking funny thoughts about that punk wannabe it all started a couple days ago…

(FLASHBACK)

Bridgette and Geoff were sitting across from me whispering some lovey dovey words no doubt. Me I was reviewing some things for a test I had coming up anyway I looked up to gaze at nothing in particular but something caught my attention. Bridgette and Geoff were slowly leaning into each other suddenly there lips touched Bridge's eyes fluttering open then closed. I smiled then had the breath taken out of me it was like someone had pushed a knife into my heart. _Shit what was this feeling?_ I had cursed in my brain I had never felt this before. That was when Duncan walked pasted smirking at the couple then glaring at me then something extraordinary happened. That excruciating pain burned high then died away…

(END OF FLASHBACK)

I shook my head completely and utterly confused. What did it all mean? I turned to gaze at where Duncan and his sister had just exited mmmm this was all just too much for me at the moment sighing I turn back to me lunch which doesn't looks as appetizing as it did before.

Duncan's POV

My eyes flung wide open like shutters. Gwen face was right in front of me and her lips were glued to mine this was so wrong! What was she thinking seriously she married to my best friend and worst of all she's my bloody fuckin…? SISTER! Another revelation hit me like a tonne of brick Gwen is my sister! I violently shoved her away she hits the ground roughly fuck I hadn't intended for to push that hard. Gwen gazed up at me those teary eyes now had dried up and now was replaced with ones of fiery red anger. A low growl escapes her mouth which is curled up into a feral snarl rage was obviously taking over her. Gwen's two front teeth sharpened dramatically her stormy eyes changed into blood red ruby and her nails curved into claws. She crouched on the ground waiting to spring forward I just stared at her then I was slapped in the face by a realisation we were at SCHOOL! Holy crap not good.

"Gwen seriously we're at school what if someone sees us our secret will be out!" I panicky said to her. She glares at me fiercely but the words slowly begin to sink in she blinks rapidly slowly but surely the blood beginnings to seep out of her eyes. Gwen looks up at me her appearance back to normal she blinks while looking around then her eyes fall on me. I stare at her making sure she isn't going to attack me again she cocks her head.

"Duncan what are you doing?" she asks slightly confused but that confusion suddenly turns into horror.

"Oh my god I can't believe I did that! Hey why didn't you stop me you bastard!" Gwen shrieks at me oh so this is all my fault now just great.

"Listen Gwen you're the one who launched yourself onto me ok so don't fuck with me about it ok!" I yell at her she growls then turns on her heel and storms off. Well this is just peachy now I'm a fuckin inbred and she was the one who kissed me the fucked up bitch. Reaching into my pocket I grab out my lighter and a cigarette the end catches alight I inhale the dull taste. I gaze out over to the cafeteria the bell has rung and the students are moving for the last part of the day. I figure catches my attention the familiar autumn hair is a dead give away I stare straight into her onyx eyes which blink furiously she turns away from my gaze and walks off. Stupid bitch sometimes I just want to ring her neck then again she will come in handy further down the track. A devilish grin tugs at my lips.

Courtney's POV

I turned away from the window I had been gazing out of, away from that punk wannabe he is so, so, so….. Hot WHAT! I could I think about him that way and out of all the people in the world too. A faint blush crawls into my cheeks I swiftly turn and catch up with Bridgette who was kissing Geoff goodbye. We walk into English unnoticed due to Mrs Carroll was completely absorbed in a book she was immersed in marching to the back of the class we take our seats silently. Mrs Carroll calls the attention of the class which ended all conversations. As we got further into her lesson most of the students were scribbling notes furiously determined not to miss anything on the confusing subject. The only people not taking notes were me, Bridgette and a certain punk who was probably trying to up the 'I'm so cool for school act'. It had seriously deluded me that Duncan was in all of my graded classes meaning he was an A grade student which I find impossible. The only classes he wasn't in with me were art and sport. Surprisingly he did music and could play the guitar and the drums quite well, me I play the violin, piano and I can sing but no one knows I can. I was pulled out of my mental babble by a roughly shoved note under my palm I looked at Bridgette who pretended to look interested in the lesson. I unfold the piece of paper quietly as possible and begin to read the context.

Court, Geoff asked me if I wanted to go out this weekend but I told him I would think about it what should I do? I look into her desperate golden eyes she really has no idea what she's doing frankly I fair off worse than her but I decide I should try and help her to the best of my ability. I quickly scrawled on the paper

I don't really know but I think you should go have fun seriously but don't do anything you will regret later if you know what mean.

She looks at me smiles then her eyes brighten up oh crap that usually spells trouble.

Hey you no if you had a boyfriend we could like double date or something like that.

I gape at her like a fish she's joking right me have a boyfriend I don't think so I write back.

Are you bloody serious what guy would ever date me? I seriously messed up one obviously and if 'hypothetically' did want a boyfriend who in this school would suit me or at least want me?

Bridgette scans over the paper quietly ponders for a while and starts writing again then she looks up at me and mouths "Are you sure?" I nod slightly she hands it to me seconds later.

Ok here it goes now don't come over here and choke me to death or something like that ok cause it's just my opinion . I think you should go out with….

I glare at her she looks at me and mouths "Please don't get angry" again I nod then she shakily puts pen to paper and writes a name then flicks it back at me I open it slowly and read that one name.

Duncan Draven.

"What!" I shriek all a bit too loudly everyone turns to face me Mrs Carroll death stares me then continues with the lecture. I give Bridgette the mother of all death stares she just shrugs then rotates to face the teacher completely ignoring me. The anger inside of me begins to boil and bubble through my veins how could she think that me and that, that I can't even think of a good insult because I'm that fuckin angry. I glare at the back of Duncan's head attempting to burn holes through him I fail miserably almost like he could sense me staring at him he twists around to face me with that cocky smile in place. I gaze down at my hands which seem to have captured my interest all of sudden the blood rushes to my face. I stay like this for the rest of the lesson actually all day until I get home.

Plonking myself down on my bed.

I look around this empty house it has been like this for as long as I can remember ancient, dead, and lifeless.

Long ago this house was alive light and colour now all just replaced with empty space.

How many secrets does it hold?

How much blood has been shed?

On the walls in the floors it seeps though the cracks that were once covered I hate to think of this house this way but there is no other way to look at it.

What has happened here shall never leave these four walls, never shall it crawl out from these rooms the secrets I hid are ones to be hidden.

If anyone knew they would have to die to just like them a painful twisted bloody death.

I put down my poetry book down and close it looking away from those words of sorrow. This is the only time I can show my true self when no one is looking those predator eyes that are like oceans deep teal oceans rolling away inside of him. I shake my head flick the switch and sink down into my covers. The last thing I remember before falling asleep is…

Is it possible?


	5. Chapter 4: Certain Annoyances

**I do not own TDI I just use and abuse da characters **

She finally stopped struggling and her body went limp in my arms, the blood ceased flowing I dropped the lifeless corpse to the ground. Licking my crimson stained lips I walked over the dead body leaving it behind in the alleyway I couldn't be bothered to deal with it now. The street lights bathed my body as I stepped out from the passageway I stretched my body and fixed up my black leather jacket then I sped off into the soulless night. Moments later I arrived at my house that I shared with my sister and best friend. The ancient black wood groaned as I landed on the front porch taking the key from my pocket I opened the front door and slammed it shut announcing my arrival. Gwen and Trent were no where to be seen they must have had the same idea I had. I silently trudge up the stairs to my room opening the door then flinging myself onto my bed which squeaks under the sudden weight. Placing my hands behind my head I relax into a suspended state. My jaw is aching and my throat is burning I grind my teeth together to suppress the urge to go out on a killing rampage. I've been so hungry lately nothing seems to satisfy my thirst then again nothing really has in the first place I pondered like this for a while until I hear the front door slam open. Wet slaps of lips against each other travel up to my ears oh god the fuckin bloodlust has got to their heads how the fuck I'm I going to get to sleep now. The door below me creaks on its hinges as my sister and Trent continue with their love crazed actions why do they have to do this when I'm here? I try and block out their extreme sex but it is really hard when their being so deafeningly noisy. Sighing I sunk deeper into the blackness of the abyss vaguely hearing the orgasmic scream of my sister. This was going to be a long night.

I woke up to the sound of the alarm clock blaring annoyingly demanding attention oh I was gonna give it some attention. Picking it up I threw it out the window a solid thud marked the destruction of the clock. Glancing outside I saw all the other hundreds of clocks that had meet the same fate. I didn't get much sleep last night due to my family's frantic sex which lasted to about four in the morning. Crawling out of bed I grabbed the first black clothing I saw which happened to be my black jeans, t-shirt, leather jacket and gym shoes. Throwing on these clothing items I wondered why I could not hear my sister and Trent getting ready their always up before me. Sighing I marched down to their room and knocked on the door it was Trent who answered it. His appearance defiantly spelt a lot of sex his black hair was shaggy and messy as my room, grassy green eyes drooped and his chalky white skin was covered in tiny erotic bite marks hence the extremely pale skin. Thank god that he was wearing boxers he looked at me hazily.

"Dude looks like some one had a long night" I chuckled

"Yeah" Trent drifted off

"Dude ah you might want to get ready for school" I cringed the word "Yo! Gwen get outta bed now or your gonna be late for school" I yelled at a now moving object under the covers. Moments later Gwen emerged from the covers which she now clutched to her obviously naked body if I could blush I probably would have been beet red. She blinked a couple times to resister her surroundings she immediately tensed when she saw me standing the doorway.

"Duncan! What the hell are you doing in here?" Gwen shrieked she is usually cool, calm and collected but in the morning its best not to cross her path just in case. Sighing I shut the door and made my way downstairs laughing to myself as I listen to Gwen shouting to Trent about last night. I'd hate to be him. Ten minutes later Gwen and Trent were dressed (Thank god) and refreshed they smiled at me I smirked back and we walked out the front door then headed off to school.

We took our seats at the back of the cafeteria people took a minute or two to gaze at our perfection before returning to the morning gossip. Sigh humans are so bloody predictable gawking at us like we're gods or something well we basically are compared to them. Gwen excuses herself then walks away probably to go put on some makeup or something like that I seriously do not understand why chicks wear the stuff. Trent's voice brings me out of my mental rant

"So ah dude we um didn't keep you up last night?" Trent asks calmly.

"Nah I'm use to it and trust me you guys have been worse" I chuckle until he interrupts me.

"You sure dude cause your eyes are quite baggy" He points out to me.

What is he talking about? My eyes are fuckin fine aren't they? Reaching into my sister's bag I rummage around for her mirror which I find in no time pulling it out I look at my reflection. Everything looks normal then I gaze at my eyes and a jolt of surprise shoots through my system. Under my eyes there are purplish blackish bruises they are quite light but are still noticeable but it's not my appearance that shocks me it is the reason behind it. There is absolutely no way in fuckin hell that I could be hungry I mean I feed just last night for Christ sake. Trent looks at me and shrugs I shove the mirror back in Gwen's bag and recollect my face.

"Either its lack of sleep or your starving" Trent half questions half states.

I can't tell him the truth cause then he'll tell Gwen and she'll lecture me oh and her lectures are one of the most fucked up things on this earth.

"Yeah probably lack of sleep or something like that" I lie smoothly I swear lying is just in my blood. Gwen finally returns with her makeup on the usual black eyeliner and eye shadow and the teal lipstick Trent gives her the once over I just shrink back and revisit that suspended state.

Why do I have to have double science first up in the morning I seriously hate the subject or is it the person I have to sit next to. Out of all the people in the world I got stuck with a bossy, uptight, tightarse, know it all girl god she really knows how to drive me crazy. Then again she is quite um what's the word to describe it ah she's like a princess with all the qualities included like the vanity, bossy, know it all, looks down on everyone and the beauty….. Hold on just a minute did I just oh my god I did just think that. I mean she actually is quite attractive with her autumn brown hair, creamy tan skin that just makes you want to bite her. Silky lips and those piercing, deep and gorgeous onyx eyes that drag you in against your will. But as I said before she is way too hard to crack. Usually every girl I meet practically melts into my arms then and there but Miss Courtney Princeton is different oh so different. I remember when I first laid eyes on her…..

(FLASHBACK)

I had just walked into the science class that I was assigned to which really sucked I'd rather be at home or at the pub or something anything is better than this. All the students were gawking at me like they were a blind man seeing the sun then again I couldn't blame em. I scanned the class for hot girls, sluts and those guys who just want to pick a fight with me because I'm the new guy my eyes glanced at the back of the room only to see a pair of wide soulless black eyes staring at me. She gazed at me in utter disbelief like she was having I hard time believing I was real she gave me the once over then she blinked those elegant eyelashes furiously shifting her gaze from me. I just stared at her she notices again that I'm staring at her and that expression returns for a couple seconds until it is gone. Shock plays on my face but I quickly replace it with a fuck this look. But on the inside I wondered for the rest of the lesson I pondered on the annoying fact of that girl sitting beside me….

(END OF FLASHBACK)

I clear my head as I walk into class late again Crosby death stares me but continues with the lesson we seem to be doing some sort of experiment I take my sit next to Courtney who doesn't even give me a glance sigh this was gonna be a long lesson. After sir finishes explain what we have to do I get up and walk over to the prac table while Courtney goes off to fetch the equipment. I watch her retreat to the storeroom to get the stuff I observe the way her voluptuous hips swing from side to side her arse is so sexy when she walks. Courtney's body is well built she has a curvaceous body with large bouncy breasts which are a large C cup (from experience of course) her hips are a bit larger than the rest of her body but all in all she is a fine specimen. Ok Duncan enough with the eye candy ok seriously she's a bitch and she ain't gonna change ever. Sighing I turn to face Courtney who is now setting up the prac I just watch having missed the start of the lesson. I intently watch her the concentration on her face is a beautiful thing the way her eyes scrunch together and her lips form into a pout. Snap out of it man! Far out just remember she a complete and utter bitch who only cares about her self. An annoying voice brings me out of my mental babble

"Hello I could use a little help here" Courtney states obviously irritated by my lack of participation sighing I turn to face her.

"Seriously Princess chill and take that pole out of your arse while your at it" I chuckle.

She gapes at me probably cause I just called her Princess but hey who fuckin cares but obviously this was a major mistake because the scalpel she was just holding dropped from her hand and landed on her other arm. There is a wet sound of slicing as it hits her skin then it clatters noisily against the bench. Everything seems to go into slow motion after it touches the bench. The shock is clear on Courtney's face she surprisingly shows no pain I gaze down at her arm a thin line of crimson forms at the scar then a drop trickles down that was when the smell hit me. The overpowering fragrance slaps me in the face it is so sweet, delicious and mouth watering. My jaw begins to aches my teeth start to slightly curve and sharpen that scent is flooding my senses. I feel my pupil morphing, pointing like a cat's the redness begins to seep into my eyes I look down away from Courtney's prying gaze she looks from me to her arm she doesn't seem to notice that there is blood pouring from her arm. Everything moved so fast after that everyone was panicking me on the other hand was trying to not rip everyone's head off then and there. Crosby was failing miserably at fixing Courtney's arm finally it all got too much.

"Yo sir I'll take Miss Clutsy to the nurse's office ok because it was my fault she cut her arm" I struggled to say. Sir just looked from me to Courtney probably realising that the nurses would do a much fuckin better job then he ever do. He pushes us out the door then slams it shut I'm so glad I don't have to clean it up or everyone in the school would probably be dead. I stalked ahead of Courtney wanting nothing but to get her smell out of my system but tragically she dragged behind and I did say I would get her arm fixed up. Sighing I turned around to face her she was studying her arm intensely

"Ah can you move any slower unless you want to bleed to death" I growl she just scowls back fine be that way stupid uptight bitch. I was at the end of my wits and my concentration was fading I spun around and grabbed her arm Courtney flinched like a blot of electricity was sent through her system ignoring it I pulled her all the way to the office in no time. I looked around scanning for any nurses none just great I'm stuck in a room with a hot girl who happens to smell like heaven (what ever that smells like) usually I would have raped and drank her dry but there was something stopping me. Suddenly Courtney shrieked I think she just realised that she has a bleeding gash on her arm.

"Calm down Princess I'll patch up your arm in no time" I reach to grab her arm but she snatched it away.

"Are you bloody serious you're the reason I'm in here the first place with your name calling" she scolded me like a child.

"Well sorry for fuckin telling the truth now just shut the fuck up and let me mend your arm ok so you think you can do that simple thing for me" I growl at her which completely stuns her and makes her shut up for once in her life. After fetching the stuff I need to repair her arm I sit down in front of her and reach for her arm I grasp it but she still flinches away I just smirk at her. As soon as I pulled out the Betadin she yanked against my grip god could she just stay still for a couple minutes? Completely ignoring her attempts to break free I start with the Betadin she cringes but keeps up a tough face I'm having a hard time not ripping her to shreds. After I finish cleaning it up I'm trying to mask my heavy breathing which is proving to be difficult with the source of the smell and the blood stained tools. Courtney studies at her bandaged up arm with a hidden curiosity she looks up at me still trying to figure out how me of all people could do that. Suddenly the nurse comes rushing in glancing around the place obviously shocked by all the blood and stuff well she could have been here like fuckin half n hour ago. I hear the bell ring time for me to have a cigarette and a lot of alcohol to dull the smell of Princess's blood. Walking past the nurse I get a distinct odour sex oh so the school nurse is a slut now just what every school needs, I lean over and whisper in her ear "Maybe you should try and stick to your job if you don't want to get fired". She blushes bright red then goes and starts talking to Courtney who is still a little stunned. I sped outside and breath in the non toxic air much better now time for a cigarette lighting it up I inhale the numbing taste. I drown myself in booze and nicotine for the rest of recess the bell howls across the grounds I pick myself up and walk over to the woodwork buildings and far away from a certain annoyance.

Courtney's POV

I spent most of recess in the nurse's office while she checks my wound and told me how to take care of it and stuff like that. I vaguely was paying any attention to what she was saying I had other things on my mind. By the time I had finished in the office the bell had rung and I was off to third period art. I mean I'm not that good at art but I'm good enough and I enjoy the subject the only things I'm good at is drawing and modelling work. I meet up with Bridgette well actually she kinda launched herself at me.

"Courtney your alive are you ok? Did it hurt? Does it still hurt? Who fixed it? Did they hurt you? Cause if they did they will be answering to my fists" Bridge slaughters me with a mountain of questions.

"Yes of course I'm alive, I'm fine, no it didn't hurt at first but then it hurt a little, no but I kinda itches, Duncan and no though I hate to admit it he actually did a great job" I finish answering her questions she looks at me in puzzlement.

"You let Duncan touch you?" she asks still surprised

"Tragically yes I did"

"Where was the nurse?"

"Don't know but she turned up after he finished" I concluded before Miss Stokes calls the attention of the class. We were continuing with our paintings I'm good at drawing it not so much painting it. We walked into the storeroom grabbed out painting equipment then returned to our easel and canvas's after Bridgette placed her stuff down she walked over to the storeroom again and started talking to someone that I couldn't see. Seconds later Bridge emerged and was followed by Duncan's quiet sister, Gwen. They seemed to be chatting then Gwen went to go fetch her canvas and easel Bridgette walked over to me.

"Hey Court you don't mind if Gwen hangs with us do you?" she asks

"No I don't mind" I answer calmly and for once in my life I don't actually care. Gwen joins us smiling sweetly at us she is defiantly much nicer than her brother. She rapidly takes the sheet off her artwork me and Bridgette both gawk in wonder and awe.

"Wow Gwen that is so breathtakingly beautiful" I whisper still enthralled by it absolute beauty

"Thanks" she shyly smiles. The painting is absolutely perfect there are no mistakes in her strokes and no flaws in her line work I can't really make out what it is but it is still awe inspiring.

"What is it?" Bridge asks

"I really don't know yet but it will come to me it always does" she informs

"Well I think it absolutely… well there are no words to describe it" I tell her. She smiles at us then she notices my arm the smile disappears immediately.

"What happened to your arm Courtney?" Gwen grimly asks

"Ah well long story short I cut my arm on a scalpel in science" I inform her.

"Did you do it on purpose?"

"Oh no, no of course not I um well you see….."

"Duncan did it" Bridgette interrupts "Well ah or something like that."

Gwen stares at me wide eyed and confused but under that was a dread the fear that Duncan did something to me.

"No it's not like that you see I was setting up an experiment then your brother called me 'Princess' and I was shocked that he called me that so I dropped the scalpel onto my arm. So yeah that's what happened and after that he took me to the nurse's office and the nurse wasn't there so he fixed my arm up and left" I finally finished explaining this awkward situation. Gwen was eying me carefully after that but I couldn't deny it that nagging thing in the back of my mind soon I was interrupted from my mental state.

"Hey Courtney may I ask what are you doing for you ah painting" Gwen gestured to my painfully obvious blank canvas.

"Ah I really don't know yet but it will come to me well I hope it does" I sigh she smiles at me.

"So ah what do you know about my um brother" she shyly asks

"Ah well… you not gonna get angry or anything are you?" she shakes her head so I decide to continue.

"Well I see your brother as an ogre, punk wannabe, danger boy, pain in the ass jerk"

"Anything else"

"Ah now that you mention it annoying, self absorbed, arrogant, animalistic, dangerous… but then again danger is kinda hot… No, no scratch that last one even better just forget I said it all together" I concluded still shocked I had admitted that out loud bloody subconscious. Gwen just smirked trying to hide the laughter

"Don't worry I won't tell him so do you like him or something" She asks curiously.

"Ah no I don't I wasn't concentrating on what I was saying so it was a mistake and far, far away from the truth" I harshly told her.

"Well to help you with your** 'not liking of Duncan'**" she used her fingers to emphases the not liking Duncan part I growl she just smirked again.

"You see my brother may seem like a punk wannabe but the truth is he is actually been juvenile like a million times he really can't stay still for long always has to break the law usually with underage smoking and drinking and then there are those multiple breakings. I suppose my brother just is a born rule breaker" Gwen concluded her speak then turned back to her work. This got me thinking **really** thinking….

I was just preparing to walk out of the school gate when the calling of my attention.

"Hey Courtney god can you walk or what" Bridgette huffed "Ah me and Gwen are going bowling this afternoon at six o'clock we were wondering if you'd like to come along" she stated. Boy do I love bowling but….

"Um sorry Bridge I've got karate practice this afternoon and I haven't been in a while sorry" I sighed out she looked at my hand but then smiled waved and walked off. This is so annoying and sucky oh well better be heading home I stalked away silently crying to myself.


	6. Chapter 5: Irresistible

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI I just use and abuse da characters **

The silence nagged me endlessly it was all around me in this empty house I can't escape it, it seems to follow me everywhere I want to run and hide but I can't. This silence cannot be erased it may disappear for a little while but it eventually comes crawling back wanting more, more of the pain more of the sadness the depressing memories I want it all to go away... Glancing up from my poetry book I glance at the clock five thirty I have a choice I can go to karate or I can go bowling with my best friend and newest friend. What would my parents want me to do? I shiver at the thought _you must choose the more logical and the practical thing Courtney you must do it because fun was never an option for you._ My head begins to spin I can't see straight anymore I never have fun anymore so it's decided. Jumping up from the couch I run upstairs and grab my equipment bounding down the stairs and out the door. I have to escape...

I arrived at the bowling alley just before six paying for my entrance fee then scanning the area for Bridgette and Gwen it wasn't too hard to find them due to Gwen's dark teal and ebony standing out like a sore thumb. I half ran half walked over to them Gwen must have heard me coming because she lifted her head and smiled while nudging Bridgette. Bridge squealed when she saw me I mental braced myself for impact and as I expected she jumped right into my arms.

"Courtney you came" Bridge cried out in happiness

"Yeah I suppose I needed a break" I sighed.

She squealed again then bounded over the Gwen while I just walk wow was she full of beans or what I smiled at Gwen she did the same back.

"So have you guys started yet" I asked

"No we're waiting on a couple more people" Bridge explained.

"Huh who else is coming?" but it wasn't Bridgette or Gwen who answered me it was that voice "Hey Sis, Bridge oh hi Princess" I cringed you had to be fucking with me Gwen and Bridge gave me apologetic looks. I turned to face Trent, Geoff and unfortunately Duncan could this day get any worse I highly doubt it. I smiled at Trent and Geoff then decided not to acknowledge Duncan's existence which was proving hard to do with him stand right behind me… hold on right behind ME! Yes that's right his icy breath was fanning across my neck sending chills down my spine I shuddered uncomfortably

"You can't ignore me Princess because I'm….irresistible" he breathes in my ear before walking over to go sit with Trent and Geoff. Normally I would have retorted or done something along those lines but I couldn't because my body had stopped functioning, my breathing was heavy and in short pants as if I suddenly need more oxygen. My brain went all fuzzy and my cheeks began to redden burning with an insane intensity and my heart beat a hundred miles per hour. I just stood there unable to move thinking I would never be able to move again until Bridgette came up beside me "Court are you ok?" worry coloured her tone I forced myself to nod my head she grins at me then drags me over to the group. Gwen looks at me like she knows something I don't know she tries and covers it up with a smile but I know she's hiding something. "Ok now that everyone is here let the best man or woman win!" Bridgette cheered everyone put on their game faces from that moment on. The order was Geoff, Bridgette, Trent, Gwen, Duncan then me I always insist on going last so I can pick up on tips and peoples mistakes I'm sneaky like that. Geoff was up first while he was bowling he was clearly trying to impress a giggling Bridgette due to that mistake he only scored a seven, rule number one don't try and impress anyone. Bridgette up second bowled a six due to the fact she was giggling too much, rule two be serious about what you're doing. Trent bowled a gutter ball twice because he was focusing to much on Gwen's ass while she was picking a ball, rule three concentrate on the task at hand. Gwen hit only two pins because she startled when Trent slapped her ass, rule four don't let people slap you on the ass (that is a very important one). Duncan surprisingly scored a nine but clearly he was trying to show off too hence rule one. I bowled the ball and scored a nine as well because I was following all the rules I had made making me and Duncan a tie for now. By the time had got to the seventh round me and Duncan were neck a neck while the others persisted with their childish games.

"Courtney you're meant to be having fun not slaughtering every pin on sight" Bridge whined

"I am having fun especially while trying to kick Duncan's sorry ass" I beamed. She just sighs and walks away she always wants me to let go and relax but it's hard especially for a person in my condition. Duncan had just bowled a spare again as I walked up to the alley he whispered in my ears "I'm surprised to see you can still bowl and be good at it with that pole up your ass". My cheeks flushed bright red oh I'll show him then I threw the ball down the alleyway with a threatening force knocking all the pins down in one blow. I turned to look at our group Gwen and Bridgette were cheering Trent and Geoff shared a shocked 'dude' and Duncan well that look was priceless. Taking my seat oh so superiorly I glanced at Duncan who was still stunned shitless and said "How's that for you, you punk wannabe" so for the rest of the game me and Duncan were consistently trying to out bowl each other it was actually the most fun I've had in a while. Then it was all down to the final round Duncan was stepping up to the plate (not really) but anyway he had just hit nine and was going for a spare I was standing near the machine which spewed up the balls waiting for my go he picked up then ball then began to retreat when I thought I'd give him some 'words of encouragement'.

"I'm surprised your so good at bowling for a punk wannabe…oh that's right you had plenty of time to practice with that ball and chain attached to your leg, you juvenile delinquent" I said oh so slyly causing him to drop the ball which rolled into the gutter. Clearly enraged he was I had just ruined his last bowl and I knew I was going to pay. Duncan glared at me then returned to his seat fuming I decided to just get this over with grabbing my purple ball I held it up took a deep breath and bowled. It hit nine pins just like Duncan's last move this wasn't going to end well_. Just breathe Courtney breathe nothing is going to happen _I told myself over and over as I went to roll that ball down the alleyway I closed my eyes and let go. I didn't open then until I heard Bridge and Gwen go up in a chorus of cheers my eyes fluttered open as the last pin hit the floor I squeaked and jumped in the air kinda like in the Toyota ad. I had won. Bridgette and Gwen came and hugged me to death so we had a group hug then I looked over to where the boys were. Geoff and Trent were exchanging 'good game hand shakes' but Duncan was just staring at me everything seemed to die away all the noise all the movement it was just me and him in a abysmal blackness. We stared at each other and I swear there was something in the air but I couldn't tell what it was because he turned away too quickly. Everything came back to life. We all gathered to together in the front of the bowling alley saying our goodbyes then all of a sudden it was black. A few screams and cries came from the population of the people in the alley all taken by surprise me I was having a heart attack. Blackness everywhere emptiness my heart pounded in my chest it was closing in on me walls of shadows lashed out at me I cringed away and grabbed onto the first thing I came into contact with. It was dead cold like ice like…..death but I didn't care whatever or who ever it was it was bringing me comfort from those swarming shadows I looked up trying to see what I was holding onto but it was as black as a soulless night. Suddenly I felt a cold thing wrap around my waist holding me tightly in an icy embrace a scream began to build up in my lungs I was about to release it but some lights came on. It was only the neon lights but it was bright enough to see my surroundings. Gwen and Trent were standing a couple metres away hand in hand but not really shaken. Bridgette was snuggled up against Geoff's chest he was holding onto her tightly looking like she was trapped in a cage. I searched with my eyes for Duncan but he was nowhere to be seen then it hit me I looked up only to be meet by a pair of intense teal eyes. I felt that same electricity that I had felt today when he had touched me that same hypnotically pulsating feeling burned through my veins scorching my body which had a sudden increase in body temperature. Then I was slapped by the realization I was hugging….he was hugging…we were hugging each other in an awkward kinda way. My arms were clutching at his black shirt little fists balled up in his baggy clothing. His arm was wrapped around my waist in a protective kind of matter so technically I was hanging onto dear life and he was holding me in a defensive kinda way. That was when it hit us both we hated each other I ripped away from his embrace the cold air stung were he had been holding me I looked at him briefly seeing a sadness in his eyes no it couldn't have been sadness could it have been but I didn't get time to double check because he had rearranged his expression. Now Duncan has his signature smirk in place along with his attitude

"I told you Princess I'm **irresistible**" he smirked the way he said irresistible sent shivers down my spine. "You wish ogre" I retorted a bit harsher than necessary I thought I saw him flinch but I must have been seeing things hadn't I. After the confusion had died down we left the bowling alley and made our way outside the night air whispered around us as we walked over to the parking lot. We stood there in silence for about two seconds until an annoying sound broke it, Bridgette's cell phone "Crap' she cursed before flipping it up and answering it. A minute later she closed it and turned to face us frustration and worry played on her face.

"Ah my parents can't come and pick me up so ah I don't know what to do" she sighed in frustration. I remembered it was like a twenty kilometre hike to her house that was when a light bulb flashed over my head.

"Hey how about you spend the night at my place and Gwen you can come if you want too I've got heaps of room, ah we could have a girl's night" I suggested. Bridgette started jumping and clapping at the idea Gwen just shrugged so I'll take that as a yes Gwen suddenly ran over to Trent's car and rummaged around in the back emerging with a black bag.

"I keep this just in case anything like this pops up" she explained we just nodded and everyone began their goodbyes. Trent pulled Gwen into a embrace and kisses her passionately while Bridge and Geoff did the same but a little less over the top the only ones not doing anything were me and Duncan I glanced over at him he was leaning calmly against the car eyes closed he almost looked peaceful almost. After the goodbyes had finished we went our separate ways girl's on foot and boys in car. We began our fifteen minute walk home. Bridgette kept close to me looking slightly scared about beginning out this late Gwen just looked like she was in her zone silently moving like the shadows…like the shadows..

We arrive at my house ten minutes later unlocking the front door I walked through the house switching on all the lights. Gwen and Bridge looked around the place in awe

"Wow Courtney you have such a nice house" Gwen complements

"Thanks"

"Hey ah Court ah where are your parents" she asked slightly puzzled

"Ah there mmmm on a business trip" I quickly said closing the subject if only they were. I lead then upstairs showed then the bathroom and all that stuff then my room which Gwen plonked herself down on the floor grabbing a book while Bridge went to have a shower I was busy making some beds. Bridge stalked into the room with a blue towel around her body while another sat on her head me and Gwen were sitting on our beds I had made an effort to find a black and blue sets of bed spreads for my guests like I had made the same effort to find a purple one I had liked.

"Ah Courtney we got a slight problem I have nothing to wear to bed" Bridgette huffed

"Oh you can borrow something of mine ah in the top draw of the black chest" I told her. She searched around in the draw trying to find something she liked suddenly she paused then pulled something out of the draw. She held up one of my many bras this one happened to be that embarrassing black with purple ruffled lace my face went bright red.

"God Courtney you've got like massive boobs" she sighed huh I looked down at my breasts they weren't that big were they?

"Ah no there not that big not as big as Lindsay's and LeShawna's" I complained "Yeah but you've like got one of the biggest in the whole grade seriously me and Gwen have small one's compared to your enormous one's" she replied. I glanced at Bridgette's B cups small but perfectly rounded mounds then Gwen's petite and perky A cups then down at my own large C cup ones. A blush crawled across my face as I stood next to her and grabbed my PJ's then walked off to get changed. And that is how I became to stand in the bathroom with no t-shirt or bra on staring at them intently. Seriously their not that big ok I'm a large C but who cares I sure don't. Feeling quite cold and foolish I put my PJ's on and stalked out of the bathroom into my room were Bridgette had just finished putting on a pair of blue shorts and a tank top Gwen was in a silk nightdress and matching boxer shorts. Me I was in a long short sleeved t-shirt and boxers all in purple of course. I switched off the lights and slid into bed letting sleep envelope my body. I shifted my injured arm uncomfortably luckily it wasn't my left arm or I would have been screwed. Soon a slipped into a suspended state but there was one word swimming around in my head that word meant so many things so many so many….

Duncan's POV

I lay in my bed thinking about Courtney turning over onto my side I looked outside the moon was full the lunar light bathed my room in a silvery glow. I drifted in and out of that suspended state that one word in my mind that one word meant so many things… so many things…. So many…..

Then at the same time Courtney and Duncan thought that same word in sync.

Irresistible.


	7. Chapter 6: Tears Of Solitude

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI I just use and abuse da characters **

Courtney, Courtney the wind whispered through the trees like a soothing lullaby I listened closing my eyes in tranquillity. I lay there as the nature around me cooed me into a suspended state. Standing up I let the music of the wind guide me I twirled and danced for what seemed like hours on end suddenly everything went silent. I looked around in a puzzled gaze everything had just disappeared the wind had ceased its calming lullaby and nature had stopped its magic. I stood there in stillness not sure of what to do or what to feel something was wrong it was all too familiar to me like a forgotten memory fighting to the surface of my subconscious.

"Courtney, Courtney" a chilling voice whispered I froze in fear that voice sounded all too memorable I heard it everyday of my life for the past one and a half months. I turned to face…. Duncan. But he looked some what different more distant more….evil. We stared at each other for the longest time in my life like a frozen moment in time. That signature returned to his face the one I've learned to dread absentmindedly shivers ran up and down my spine I slowly began to back away. Then he stared advancing on me I turned and ran. Everything looked so much different from before all those lush greens and warm, inviting colours had disappeared and had been replaced with deadly black's despised browns and bloody reds. My panting soon started to labour but I urged my body on despite the aching pains of my joints then a crystal blue lake appeared. Sprinting with the last of the energy I had dived into the water the refreshing liquid washed at my aching body. I resurfaced within seconds sucking the crisp air into my starving lungs blinking I saw a figure standing on the shoreline. Duncan. He just stood there and watched me I saw a slight longing in his eyes but it was all erased and replaced with empty space he grinned at me then began wading into the water. I gasped as the tropical colour of the water was soon being devoured by a harsh crimson tone. Wherever he walked the bloody water spread crawling and grasping towards me. I screamed as I tried to get away from this horrible place suddenly I was grabbed by the ankle and dragged out by my legs. I soon found myself on sand, black sand it was like charcoal except the softness of it was like that once lush green grass I had been lying on a while ago but it seemed like a life time ago now. I gazed up into a pair of teal crystalline eyes they probed around inside of me for a couple seconds before changing back into that harsh state. Quick as a flash he was over me I sucking in a sharp painful breath as I watched him gaze at me critically as if he was checking to see if I was worthy or something like that but worthy for what?

"Courtney" he whispered in an icy voice that it could probably freeze hell over. I looked up at him with questioning eyes he returned them with something in his eyes that I've never seen in my life before but I had a feeling it wouldn't be good. A sudden throbbing bought me out of my daze a glanced down at the annoyance which proved to be a long, thin red cut on my wrist I looked up at Duncan who was inspecting some of my blood on his fingertips.

"Why did you do that you f-" I was cut short as he roughly pinned me to the ground.

"Courtney do you know what blood is" he said in a deathly voice

I nodded swiftly only to get another hard squeeze on my shoulders this time drawing thin ribbons of blood.

"Let me repeat it more clearly this time what is blood?" he growled cruelly

"It is some…thing t-that is red" I whimpered this was all to close for comfort for me. I squirmed underneath him but he just groaned in response I stopped moving even afraid to breathe. Duncan suddenly looked down at me with that same look in his eyes that look that was all the more sinful. He inclined his face to mine lips inches apart….. Courtney, Courtney, Courtney!

I bolted right up in bed gazing around I was back in my room Bridgette and Gwen were staring at me with worried looks on there faces. Sweat dropped from my forehead and my breathing was in short pants.

"Courtney its ok it was just a dream just a dream" Bridgette soothed

"But it felt so real" I whispered softly. They looked at me with pity then I turned to look at the clock holey shit we were going to be late I jumped out of bed grabbing some random pieces of clothing from the back of my closet and ran to the bathroom.

Slamming the door I quickly raced to the shower set the timer and temperature then dived in. I slowly slid down the cool tiled wall hitting the hard ground with a muted thud I gazed up into the hot spray that was now pounding at my tensed muscles. I listened….. Silence. That was when the tears started to fall I just…it just felt so real I thought it was at first why did it always fell this way? I whimpered to myself for the next ten minutes finally the water shut off. Fumbling for a towel I come across something cool flashbacks of the night before rush before my eyes it had been so cold in his arm but yet so warm in a weird way. Wrapping myself in a towel I begin to work on my tangled mess of hair combing through it easily I suddenly realise my hair has grown a bit now it rests just under my armpits. I swiftly put on my clothes realising that they are all black a tight long sleeved button up dress, tights and black flats. Shrugging I put them on anyway I haven't really got time for this rushing out of the bathroom I run into my room to round up everything.

Duncan's POV

Geoff and Trent are going on about some crap as I have my attention to other things and typically it isn't fan girls or anything like that I all I seem to be able to think about lately is….

Courtney. That girl is really a interesting specimen she's just got something about her that draws you in or it could just be me but she has the sort of um magnetism about her. Sometimes I wish I could just forget about her but it seems so hard to do at the moment so all I can do for now is sit and wait… wait for the time to strike. My devious thoughts were interrupted by the shrieking of the bell sometimes I just oh never mind. I silently trudge to class only to realise something. Where are Bridgette, Gwen and Courtney?

Courtney's POV

_Oh my god we are so late!_ I screamed in my mind Bridge, Gwen and me were running so late after I had woken up so late plus Bridgette had to find some clothes to wear so we all kinda missed homeroom so we had to get a late pass and on top of all that Me and Bridge are late for class. Turning the corner we blotted to the P.E room and burst through the door not literally but the way today's going I fell like I had run into a door a couple times. Mr Fogarty glared at us with those gorgeous blue eyes of his, sir is one of those really hot teachers that every girl fantasises over at one point in time or another. Anyways Bridgette took a sit next to Geoff I looked around for a seat but there seemed to only be one available was at the very back next to….Duncan. My heart began to beat rapidly against my chest and my face started to flush at an increasing rate they burned as a sat down next to him. I glanced at him he was wided eyed and smirking I mean having to sit next to a guy in physical education is bad enough but having to seat next to Duncan well that's a whole other story. This was going to be a long and painful lesson...

HALF N HOUR LATER

Sir was still droning on about some boring topic while I was trying to ignore a certain Delinquent beside me. It was blah, blah, blah sex blah bal- WHAT! Did he just say? My head shot up like a bullet did he just say what I think he said a further sentence confirmed my fears.

"Ok today we will be starting our new topic. Sexual education" Mr Fogarty announced

Everyone was buzzing with excitement me on the other hand was having a freaking heart attack. Ok its one think to have to sit next to Duncan but it's another thing to have to sit next to him while you're learning about SEX! I think just died and I am now in my own personal hell life just can't get any worse than this. That was when sir bought out a box full of bananas and a couple packets of condoms ok it did just get worse much worse.

"Now class we are going to be putting condoms on bananas I would like everyone to get a one of each. Once you think you are done I would like you to call me over to check it out" Mr Fogarty stated calmly well I can tell you I was far from calm I was having a bloody heart attack. Sliding out of my seat I hurried to the front of the room grabbed a banana and a...a condom and rushed back to my seat. Duncan was smirking at me like there was no tomorrow I huffed then plonked myself into my seat. Gazing around I had found that people were already starting with this oblivious task I looked at Bridgette and Geoff, Bridge was nervously ripping open the pack Geoff on the other hand looked completely and utterly attentive to her actions. I looked over at Duncan who was still had that cocky grin in place I scowled at him then commenced at the task at hand. I grabbed the condom packet and attempted to rip it open with little success Duncan chuckled next to me I growled and tore it open. A pale yellow thing dropped to the desk I nervously picked it up and looked at it this was so gross.

"Hey sweetheart these things don't come with instructions you know" Duncan laughed I gave him a death stare he grinned and return to well doing nothing. _Ok Courtney you can do this _my conscious consoled me I hesitantly took the banana and reached for the condom gulping down the bile in my throat I proceeded to put it on. As I was slowly beginning to roll it down I felt icy breathing in my ears I froze.

"Don't worry Princess mine is bigger than that flimsy banana" he seductively whispered in my ear. I unconsciously went to bawl my hands into fist not realising I had I banana in my hand.

SPLAT!

Banana guts went everywhere mainly all over me and Duncan everyone in the class turned to look us Mr Fogarty sighed

"Courtney, Duncan take yourselves to the bathroom and clean yourselves up" He bellowed. I quickly stood up and stormed out of the classroom banana guts dripped as I walked Duncan was unfortunately hot on my trail I rapidly turned to face him.

"I hope you are happy with yourself you Juvenile delinquent look at the mess you made of me" I half whispered half yelled at him.

"Whoa, whoa Princess you were the one with the banana not me so if its anybodies fault it would have to be your's" He stated angrily.

"Yeah but you're the one who said those dirty, vile, disgusting things to me" I hissed. Obviously not bothered to argue with me he stormed past me to the boy's toilet I ran into the girls. Looking in the mirror I saw I was covered in yellow mush rushing into a stall I grabbed some toilet paper and started cleaning myself up. Five minutes later I emerged from the bathroom having cleaned off all the banana I now officially hate bananas. I turned to corner only to bump into a large solid object falling I grabbed whoever it was and dragged them down on top of me. My head hit the cold concrete my whole body went cold _I must be dead_ I thought to myself but why is death so cold but yet so warm? Blinking my eyes I opened them glancing around I was on the ground yes and there was something or someone on top of me. Gazing up I meet a pair of wided eyed teal eyes. Taking in the situation a realised we were in a compromising position. Duncan was on top of me not literally he was supporting his weight on one arm because the other under my head. My legs were parted and on either side of his lower torso our noses were almost touching. I gazed into his crystalline eyes my face began to flush dramatically my heart began to pound in my chest I felt my lips begin to form into a pout. As the blood rushes through my veins I can hear the beat of my heart in my ears and I'm sure Duncan can hear it too. He declines his head closer to mine now our noses are touching I feel my breathing labour while his is a cool refreshing breeze constantly bathing my face tragically it is not keeping my temperature down. I feel a sudden heat pool my abdomen I squirm uncomfortably because I have never felt this way before. What is this feeling I feel it is so odd but yet so… desirable. Suddenly I come back to the surface I push him away with much hesitation but with a immense force sending Duncan backwards landing on his ass. He glares at me angrily then smirks picking himself he extends a hand towards me I stupidly take it. I am jolted forward straight to his body I try and push away but I fail miserably he cocky grins down at me then moves his head so his lips are in my ear. My breathing hitches and that heat is buzzing around again especially in my lower body.

"I told you Courtney I'm irresistible just stop lying to yourself take the pole out of your ass and it will benefit the both of us" Duncan whispered in my ear. His cold breath fans my body sending chills up and down my spine that pulsating electricity is coursing through my veins. He lets go of my arm and saunters away leaving my behind flustered and confused.

I run back to class in an agitated state. My face is still a light shade of scarlet and my ears are ringing. The bell rings ending the first period Bridgette emerged from the class takes one look at me and bounds over.

"Courtney are you ok? What happened? All I heard was this splat then you and Duncan were covered in banana. I didn't even know you could do that you must be really strong" Bridge babbled to me.

"Well I'm fine sort of. What happened well Duncan whispered something dirty in my ear then I kinda lost it plus the fact I was shocked so yeah" I informed her she nodded once then kinda looked around.

"Hey Bridge could you and Duncan like please, please switch places cause it is really hard to sit next to that guy let alone learn sex ed with him it's like my own personal hell" I desperately pleaded with her. She had that look of regret on her face so knew that was I no I sighed now completely pissed off. I stormed past her and straight into the classroom plonking myself down in my seat. The class soon follows Bridge gives me an apologetic look but I'm really not in the mood this day just can't get any worse.

Oh but it did Mr Fogarty decided it was I good time to start watching a movie about sex ed so I had to sit through an hour of Duncan whispering **important** words and key features in my ear so I had been literally gripping my seat for the whole lesson. Duncan's words are now racing through my mind as I am attempting to eat just the way he had said it sent those electric pulses through my system. Gwen neatly sits down beside me clearly seeing my frustration she doesn't even bother. I really like that about Gwen she knows when you are feeling like shit and don't want to be consoled so now she is talking to Bridgette something about boy troubles I think. Silently I get up grab my bag and head of the door of the cafeteria

"Courtney where are you going?" Gwen asks politely

"Um I need some fresh air I'll see you guys later" I mumble at them they just let me go. I continue to walk until I find myself under the old willow tree in the furthest part of the school yard. Placing myself down I lean up against the withered tree resting my head on the bark I close my eyes and begin to let my mind wonder….

Lips, cold dead icy lips press against your lively warm ones. His kisses are soft at first but they grow hungry and desperate after a while. You're in a torrid embrace your love is a frantic and secret love no one must know about ti because it is forbidden, by the laws of nature. He whispers dirty things in your ears but you like it when he talks dirty cause it really turns you on. You moan as he kisses and sucks down your neck he opens his mouth and…..

The horrid shrieking of the bell brings me out of my daydream crap that was the second bell I'm gonna be late again. Bolting in the direction of my music class I make it just in time sighing I listen to the teacher drone on about assignment that is due tomorrow. The only perk of this assignment is you can't play any musical instrument that you usually play that means no violin or piano and the only other thing I can do in music is… sing. On fuck no this can't be happening this day just went worse to well catastrophic this fuckin sucks. So for the rest of the double I research in secret a song I can sing tomorrow that means I'll be practicing all bloody night. This day is officially the worse day of my life.

Changing out of my gym uniform I throw it into my bag and stalk out of the change rooms not even bothering to say goodbye Bridgette and Gwen. I am so pissed right now and it's because of you guess it fuckin Duncan. I was doing gymnastics and he just happened to walk by when I was doing um some kinda flip 'showing off' when he shouted "Hey Princess you can still do all that kinda stuff with a pole up your ass". of course this caused everyone to laugh so I kinda got really pissed off walked over to the Delinquent and was about to on slaughter him but my P.E teacher called me back and I got a long talking to. I slam open my front door locking it furiously behind me. My anger is slowly fading and is getting replaced in empty space. I decide to go to bed early tonight I crawling into the beckoning heat and warmth and I let the tears of solitude rain down.


	8. Chapter 7: Kiss From A Rose

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI I just use and abuse da characters**

I shouldn't be here. I don't belong here. But I had to come I couldn't help myself her scent was just too irresistible everything about her draws me in. Her smell, her body, her looks those eyes just everything about her. Surprisingly her window was unlocked for someone as uptight as her I'm really… oh never mind. I silently opened the window and whispered in. I gazed up at her from my crouched position she shivered slightly from the sudden coldness closing the window it made a muted thud I groan came from the bed. I froze and turned around she had now rolled over to face me I exhaled. Her autumn brown fell in little strands around her face she still wore her hair in while she slept typical. I soundlessly walked over to her bed were she rested in a sweet slumber she really did look like a princess like sleeping beauty only much more attractive. She sighed and mumbled something unintelligible sigh I wish I could know what she is dreaming about would she dream about me, foolish notion of course and if she did it would probably be a nightmare. Courtney mumbled again this time stretching her body giving me a clear view at everything. Well not everything but a couple things I could now for the first time see the cleavage of her breasts they were quite large not petite and perky like Gwen's or small and rounded like Malibu's they were voluptuous, full and perfectly shaped. I watched her chest rise and fall she again whispered something unintelligible this time arching her body upwards. I gulped she had now exposed more of her cleavage but now she was her baring her neck up towards me. My throat when dry, my jaw began to ache I tried to look away from her but it was no use. Courtney's pulse beat in her neck at a rapid pace it was the only thing I could hear that music pounded in my ears luring me in. Everything disappeared it was only me and her and that pulsating rhythm throbbing in my head. Absentmindedly I began to walk over to her I tried to stop myself but I couldn't, I wouldn't her breathing was now at a rapid pace as if she knew what was to come. I halted in front of her bed my gaze pulled down to the palpitation in her neck I began to incline my mouth to her neck. My breathing was shallow on Courtney's collarbone she shuddered slightly and sighed her breath wafted around my nose as if begging me to bite her fleshy skin. I searched for her jugular it wasn't that hard due to it was beating a thousand kilometres per second. Flicking my tongue out I tasted her creamy mocha skin it tasted like the intoxicating perfume of her blood like that elixir of black magic roses and the icy night. Opening my jaw I reveal my sharp canines poising to break the flesh of her skin. My artic breath fanned across her neck she violently trembles and sighs pushing her neck up into my embrace I swiftly pull away. I turn away from Courtney my breathing coming in short shallow pants and I call myself a vampire I can't even bite her maybe that's because I shouldn't be here. Gwen would kill me if she found out I had followed her scent here she would also kill me if I hurt her friend. Sighing I begin to walk away I was so gonna get a lecture when I got home so I think I'll just go to the pub to drown out Princess exhilarating smell god why did she have to smell so good? Silently I walked over to the window I was about to open it but….

"Duncan" I stopped dead in my tracks fuck she had obviously woken up was I in shit or what. Slowly I turned around to face her nothing had changed she was still sleeping peacefully and soundly so that could only mean one thing… she was dreaming about me. I creep back to the bed were Princess lay her face was now stained with blooded roses on each cheek I small pout was placed on her lips and a large amount of heat was radiating off her body. I stared at her waiting to see if she would say my name again or if I was dreaming she flinched and shifted as if she was uncomfortable

"Duncan mmmm" she moaned. Courtney Princeton had actually said my name not only that she had moaned my name as well score. She shifted again groaning as she did I hesitantly reached out and touched her upper arm

"Duncan" she whimpered as the blush spread across her mocha skin. It was as if she knew I was here watching her soon she began tossing and turning in ecstasy (Well that's what it looked like anyways). Moan, groans and whimpers of my name escaped her pouting lips the heat was rolling off her body like a thick fog suddenly her eyes flung open. I froze Courtney stared up at me with an expression of horror on her face I opened my mouth about to explain but her face shifted into one of lust and grogginess. She hazily got out of her bed I began to back away from her until I hit the wall fuck I was trapped with a potential horny Princess who obviously thought she was still asleep. Courtney stumbled up to me she looked me straight in the eye her probing black ones beat against mine trying to get some emotion out of me if only she knew how hard she was making it to control myself.

"Duncan" she whispered seducingly to me I shivered slightly

"Don't you want me Dunky" she pouted up at me I shuddered again. Did Courtney not know anything? Clearly not because I was almost at the point of arousal where I would go fuckin crazy and fuck her like an animal. She gazed up at me with lust glazed eyes the smell of her arousal was basically fumigating the room

"Duncan….Duncan" she whimpered

"Y-yeah Princess" I stuttered

"Kiss me" she whispered. Courtney leaned up standing on her tippy toes just to reach me every part of my body screamed for her touch but some small human part of me whispered against it. This would obviously be her first kiss and I could take it from her like this but I can't. I tried and pull away from her but it was no use inches from my lips she was I couldn't move her lips parted I prepared for impact but nothing…Nothing? I sudden wetness became apparent on my neck I looked down to find Courtney kissing my neck ok not really kissing it but her soft lips were pressed against my skin. Her eyes were heavy lidded as she gazed at me she blinked then her opaque eyes whispered shut. I sighed in relief as the soft breathing marked her sleeping breathe I closed my eyes only to fling them open seconds later in shock. A sudden weight was leaning against my body then it gradually began to shift down my body then rested down… down… fuck. I gawked at Courtney who was now kneeling down against my body but her head was resting… her head was resting, touching my crotch. I gasped well if I wasn't already hard before I was defiantly now I couldn't move her away because she would probably wake up for sure this time no more lusty Princess mean, angry and destructive Princess. I shivered at the thought but other one's soon pushed them out dirty, vile, pleasurable thoughts spun around in my head then something came to my attention. Courtney was now swaying back and forward looking like she was about to collapse she fell backwards with lightning speed I scooped her up into my arms and carried her over to her bed. I lay her down gently she mumbled something then a small smile appeared on her face I silently walked over to the window lifted it open and darted out into the harsh bitter night it was nothing like Princess's warm and comforting embrace.

I woke up feeling like shit. Well if you thought vampires couldn't get drunk well think again they can and now I was paying the price with a massive hangover. Picking myself off a blood stained bench I stubbled around aimlessly what the fuck happened here?... Oh right I did this. Well all the bloodless, naked striper corpses kinda spelt Duncan all over it oh actually I think I bit my initials into one of the stripers now where is she oh there she is. I shook my head in stupidity how fuckin dopey can I get? Seriously I mean first mistake going over to Princess's house second going to a strip club in my 'aroused' state third and final biting my initials into a girl. I mean sometimes I do bite my initials into girls if I really feel bad but it wasn't the name thing it was just the girl I did it to. I remember it now…

(FLASHBACK)

I stalked over to the last slutty whore in this fuckin place. She trembled in fear and anticipation, fear of the same fate as all these other sluts had met and anticipation of getting her daily fuck. I pushed her to the floor tearing her skimpy excuse of clothes off her curvaceous body. She screamed as I fiercely shoved into her boobs violently bounced up and down as I fucked her they were defiantly a C cup but they were just a little smaller than…. This bitch screamed way too much it was getting on my nerves but it was sex who cares? I sure don't, her creamy skin was tan but it was a little bit lighter than…..her eyes looked black at first but they were actually chocolate brown so I told her to keep them closed they were much lighter than…. This fuckin whore's chestnut hair was getting in the way of her filthy neck she tasted disgusting but I drained her dry regardless after puncturing my initials in her neck I pushed her away feeling like shit and unsatisfied. I looked at the tan brunette I had just screwed over she dead that was for sure but I couldn't help to think… on never fuckin mind but I feel asleep on a crimson stained bench thinking to myself… I'm so fuckin sick.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Sighing to myself I pull myself up and groggily stumble out the door slamming it behind me. Am I fuckin twisted and sick or what seriously I am so fuckin screwed… now which way is home?

Now pretty much recovered I stumble into the house only to be meet by a obviously furious Gwen she glared at me with her stormy eyes anger crackling inside of them. Shit was I in trouble or what sighing I decided to walk straight past her but she obviously caught the smell of alcohol, nicotine and sex on me she stopped my dead in my tracks.

"And where the hell have you been all night Duncan?" she questioned not that she need an answer she just like integrating me.

"Is that any of your business sister" I hissed

"Well it is going to be if we have to move again because of your adventures" Gwen growled as she poked my chest demandingly.

"Well if you really want to know I went out to a whore house got drunk, smoked and had a lot of sex and drank blood" I dully told her which earned me a slap to the face and a bunch of swear words. I began to walk again but she stopped me I glared down at her but she gazed seriously at me.

"Duncan" she sniffed my shirt fuck "Have you been around Courtney recently?" Gwen questioned double fuck.

"Ah no but she did fall onto me yesterday like twice so that's what you can probably smell" I smoothly lied. She immediately untensed few that was close I began trudging up the stairs when I thought of something

"Hey Gwen I think they'll need some new stripers maybe you should do it" I chuckled as I neatly dodged a vase aimed at my head.

We arrived at school on time as par usual and unusually Gwen was really pissed off I couldn't figure out if it was from the strip club thing or I came home like late which turned out to be eight in the morning. So as you can imagine she was extremely pissed off. Gwen stalked over to where Bridgette and…Courtney were sitting… Courtney god this is totally not good to be thinking about when I'm at school defiantly not at school. I turned to face Trent who staring at me funnily what was his problem?

"Dude I heard about what happened last night must say you're like the only vampire I know who is game enough to take on a whole house of whore's in one night then again you've done it a million times before" Trent chuckled.

"Yeah dude it's not as hard as you think I'll teach ya sometime" I lazily said he smiled and me then something must have popped into his head.

"Did you go and…" he glanced over at Gwen to make sure she wasn't listening "Did you go to Courtney's last night?" he asked this time a glanced at Gwen who suddenly seemed to be interest more on us than Malibu and Princess.

"Ah I'll tell you later if you know what I mean" I indicated over to Gwen who was now completely absorbed in her conversation.

"Hey dude you know we have that music assignment due today" Trent reminded me I wouldn't have remembered I have other things on my mind.

"Fuck thanks for reminding me I totally forgot" then the school bell rung we silently walked over to homeroom and for some reason I had a bad feeling about today.

I trudged into woodwork grabbing my stuff and started working on whatever the fuck I was doing. I really had no fuckin idea about what I was doing at the moment but I'll think of something hopefully. Geoff walked in late the smell of excitement rolled of his body god did him and Malibu ever stop making out why didn't they just fuck already?

"Sup dude" Geoff asked happily dickhead

"Nothin much you oh beside you and Malibu makin out cause I don't want to hear about that" I mumbled. It's not that I don't like Geoff don't get me wrong he's like one of the only people's face I don't want to fuck up it's just his sunny disposition that ticks me off. He off course went bright red and returned to his work I smirked and my mind began to wonder….

Lips, silky warm lips press again your dead icy ones. She whimpers against your lips silently begging for more you cockily smile at her as you start to deepen the kiss. You're like an animal and she is like the prey the way she gasps every time you do something unfair or hit that sensitive spot of her's. She wants more you can feel it but she is too aware of the consequences your love is forbidden and a secret. You whisper dirty things in her ear you know she likes it because you can smell her arousal. She moans as you kiss and suck on her neck you open your mouth and….

"Duncan, mister Draven" the teacher is calling me as he waves his hand in front of my face I mental growl and I just getting up to the best part too.

"Yes" I hiss

"That is not what I think it is and if it is I want you to change your idea or get rid of that. I will not accept that kind of material in my class oh also could you try and use the school equipment not your own" and with that sir stalks away. Now I'm really confused. I looked down at my 'woodwork project' which is well highly inappropriate for school plus the pocket knife I always carry around. Geoff stares at my 'project' intently then he smirks and punches my arm

"Nice dude real nice" he chuckles. I grin and return to my inappropriate craving.

Storming into English I'm super pissed cause the fucked up wood teacher decided to give me a lecture on improper materials at school well he can't talk cause I know he's a fuckin paedophile. I gaze up at Courtney who blushes bright red and avoids my gaze I cockily grin well this has some what improved my day. I take my seat in front of Princess and Malibu I can feel a small amount of heat coming from directly behind me my grin grows wider. If only she knew what happened last night was not a dream if she knew what would she do? Probably deny it but I have proof that one simple thing actually she called me 'Dunky'. I usually would get pissed and cringe away from the idea of having a pet name but I suppose it's only fair that I gave her one too yeah it's not like I like her or anything I just want to drink her dry and fuck her brains out literally. Yeah that's all it is between us…..

The bell finally rung I practically ran out of class cause of Princess's smell why the fuck did she have to get so horny in class the smell had basically been oozing out of her. So because of that I am now extremely horny so yeah I stalked out of the building and over to the abandoned willow tree I plonked myself down, reached into my bag and grabbed out a pack of cigarettes. Lighting the thing I inhaled the slightly calming smoke. My mind had been drifting for a while until I heard an aggravated voice approaching me. Fuck I can't afford a teacher to catch me smoking and drinking grabbing my bag I jumped up onto one of the branches and waited to see who it was. Surprisingly it was Princess grumbling on about something I listened in….

"Bloody good friends they are thinking that I Courtney Princeton was coming out here to see a boy or something and then they said…" I felt her body heat up a bit as she sat down. Fuck I came out here to get away from this bitch but no she has follow me out here even though she probably doesn't know I'm here… heh this should be fun. I looked down at her she had her head leant up against the tree and was breathing at a slightly choppy pace. Her beautiful creamy skin was darked by the shade of the tree the way her hair fell around her heart shaped face. Her freckles were highlighted up against the rosy stain of her cheeks…. Hold on! I sniffed the air and almost choked. I held back I cough to expel the aroma of Princess's excitement trapped in my lungs god was this girl horny or what. I looked down again her head was now lolling a bit to the side and her breathing was laboured a strong red spread across her face.

"Duncan" she whispered I almost fell out of the tree I wish I could make her say my name like that to moan it, groan it to beg it. The sudden shrieking of the bell startled her from her erotic state and I almost fell out of the tree again. Princess leapt up and began to storm over to the music rooms shit bloody music assignment jumping out of the tree I landed perfectly and began to stalk Princess over to the music room.

I arrived at class on time for once I went and sat by Trent he gave me the 'where the fuck have you been' look I shrugged and faced the teacher.

"Now as you all know the music assignment is due today so could I please hear something from all of you. Now first up we have Trent Draven" Sir announced.

Trent got up stood there for a moment and went over to the drum kit causing many people to whisper in surprise. Everyone knows Trent can play the guitar, bass and sing but what they don't know he can play the drums not much but enough I taught him so that kinda makes him like a Muso. Minutes later everyone went up in applause I taught him well punching him in the arm he mouthed a thanks

"Next up Duncan Draven" Sir called fuck right hmmmm I can play the drums but everyone knows that so that leaves guitar and… singing. Yeah that's right me Duncan Draven can sing and I'm the only one who knows that not even Gwen and Trent and that's my sister and best friend.

"Mister Draven are you going to perform or not" Sir grumbled I shot the class a look Princess was staring straight at me she blushed and looked away I smirked and walked over to the guitar. Sighing I picked up the instrument and began to play away.

I start playing Savin me by Nickelback I hum to myself as I strum away.

The room went up in applause I put a cocky grin in place I glanced over at Princess and I'm pulled back. Her deep black eyes are glazed over in unfallen tears her lips are quivering then she blinks them away and looks down sigh went is this chick ever gonna take to pole outta her ass? I take my seat next to Trent the next half n hour flies past until sir's annoying voice brings me out of my trance.

"Courtney Princeton" I look over at Princess she looks like she's about to have a heart attack she walks up to Sir and hands him a note he reads it them turns to the class.

"Um due to some issue Courtney will no be performing in front of the class so behave yourselves until I get back" Sir explains everyone starts to whisper and complain me on the other hand I'm curious to see what were missing out on. Unknown to anyone else I sneak out of the room and stand out the front of the door which Sir and Princess are and from the sounds of it she's about to start I listen intently. She softly started out with something that sounded like ba da ba da ah ya or something like that.

_There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill._

_But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and,  
The light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
...kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh,  
The more I get of you,  
Ooh...  
Stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grey.  
There is so much a man can tell you,  
..there...woa...  
So much he can say.  
there's so much inside.  
You remain,  
you...  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.. yeah.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,  
I've...  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
been... kissed from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
...ooh...the..  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
stranger it feels, ...yeah.  
Now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grey,  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,  
...I've been...I've...  
...And if I should fall, at all  
I've been kissed by a rose  
...been kissed by a rose on the grey.  
There is so much a man can tell you,  
..there...woa...  
So much he can say.  
there's so much inside.  
You remain  
you...  
My power, my pleasure, my pain.  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and  
the light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,  
I've...  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
been... kissed from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
...ooh...the..  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
stranger it feels.  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grey.  
Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
I've...been kissed from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
...ooh...the..  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
aah-ee-aah...  
A light hits the gloom on the grey  
aah-ee-aah...  
Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grey_.

I stood there in pure silence. Courtney had the voice of an angel it was beautiful, breathtaking… there are no words to describe how good she sings. Now I know why she would want to hide this talent of her's its too perfect for mortal ears to hear. I heard Sir sniffle on the other side of the door pussy… suddenly I message came over the loudspeaker:

_Students and teachers this is a lockdown, this is not a drill I repeat this is not a __**drill.**_

**Well dudes and dudette's I hope you're liking the story. Anyways sorry for not updating for a while things happen like writer's block, school, work Heck life happened. Anyways R&R if ya want doesn't bother me but it does give me motivation to write **** Any who I'll try and update soon Maz out**.


	9. Chapter 8: Lockdown Of The Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI I just use and abuse da characters **

_Students and teachers this is a lockdown this is not a drill, I repeat this is not a_** drill.**

I froze holey shit this was the real thing. I had experienced many 'lockdowns' before but none of then had been real until now. I gazed over at my teacher who was pale and as white as I ghost he began to stumble towards me like a possessed demon I hit the wall. Suddenly he started having a spaz attack then he looked up at me I could only see the whites of his eyes he opened his mouth and croaked "He's coming for you" then he collapsed at my feet. I short squeal escaped my mouth and the door swung open I gaped in fright it was only Duncan I was too scared to blush at the sight of him. He took the situation in looking at me cockily but with a hidden meaning

"God Princess what are you now a teacher basher" he sniggered

"If you haven't noticed Delinquent were in the middle of a lockdown shouldn't we be worrying about hiding or something" I shakily pointed out. Duncan expression changed immediately he reached out and grabbed my arm that electricity still managed to get past my frightened state but this wasn't the time I tugged against his grip.

"Princess there is no time for this we've got to hide" Duncan insisted and for once he was the one who made sense. I let him dragged me out of the room I followed him in fear of what would happen if I didn't. We stopped at the last soundproof room he flung the door open and coaxed me in shutting it behind us he pulled me over to the piano. I plonked myself down Duncan took a place next to me as we concealed ourselves behind the large instrument. Suddenly the lights flickered and turned off we were now in darkness I could just see in the dim lighting Duncan looked calm but I was far from it. Anxiety built up in my system the shadows seemed to be reaching for me I glanced at Duncan he sat there perfectly still his chiselled arms wrapped around his knees as he sat there. How I wished I could be held in those strong arms in that cool yet warm embrace wishing I could stare into his crystalline eyes. My mask was fading disintegrating with each passing minute I wanted to cuddled up in his chest and inhale that calming scent.

"Princess are you alright? Cause your shaking all over" Duncan asked concern was clear in his voice as he placed his hand on my quivering knee. I gazed into his pure teal eyes holding it just for now just for now in this darkness I needed someone to guide me to walk with me in shadows to always be there for me. I know this was so much to ask from him to stay with me forever and help me through the dark times heck it would be hard for anyone but I…. An alarm broke me from his trance it rung shrieking through the hall bouncing from the walls I voice came over the loud speaker

"_Teachers and students this is now a code red lockdown we advise you all to lock your doors and windows and any students outside to_"….. The voice was replaced with screams then a sound of a shot echoed through the loudspeaker I jumped.

"_Hello student and teachers"_ an unfamiliar voice said through the speaker _"As you heard before this is now a code red lockdown. I'm only here for one person they should know who they are also you can run but you can't hide Princess."_ I almost screamed. They couldn't possibly mean me could they I was so terrified right now there were no words to describe how I felt. I looked at Duncan he stared back at me past those eyes I could see the worry there hiding in the depths of despair. I wanted to die right now nothing could compare to what I was feeling right now.

"It's alright Princess calm down everything will be ok" he whispered to me and for some reason I trusted him completely with every ounce of my existence I trusted him in that moment. It took every last shred of my control not to break down in front of him and melt into his arms, my mask was chipped and scarred and down to it very last wall. I wish I could throw myself into his arms and find the comfort I need to tell him everything what I am, who I am, what has happened to me. But I long to tell him that one thing the on important thing. I want I crave with every atom in my body to tell him how I feel….. It shattered into a thousand pieces, I lost it the mask completely destroyed itself it fell to the ground in a wreck it was broken. I gazed up at Duncan with fearful eyes the abysmal feelings poured out he stared back at me as a tear escaped my eye the shock was plain on his face. I through myself at him I clung to him with all my might. His muscles were tensed at first but they slowly loosened up and he hugged me back I sighed in ecstasy and relief. He stroked my hair messing it up but I couldn't care less not in these arms his touch was soothing to me chasing all the shadows away.

"It's alright sweetheart everything's going to be fine I promise I won't anything hurt you" Duncan cooed. I looked up at him in surprise all defences dropped we forgot about where we were, the horrible situation we were in and we forgot how much we hated yeah other. In that endless moment in time I wanted to kiss him. Just to feel his icy lips against mine I wanted him to steal my first kiss away from me and to keep forever locked away in his heart. I slowly leaned up pouting my lips I didn't know what I was doing I was going on pure instinct he looked at me in shock but he declined his head to mine. Inches from my lips I inhaled his crisp warm smell I began to close my eyes and…. **SLAM!** We broke apart I still clung to him though I heard footsteps coming this way we froze and held our breaths. They stopped in front of our door. My heart began to race it pounded in my chest they were here. The door opened suddenly a person was on top of the piano staring at me a scream built in my throat.

"Oh isn't this just precious hope I didn't interrupt something" The obviously male voice hissed. It all happened so fast I was pulled to my feet and push behind something the intruder stalked over to the object in front of me. Duncan was this object he was protectively standing front of me a feral growl rippled from his throat the figure just chuckled an evil laugh which sound some what….familiar.

"Step aside monster my business is with the girl" the male inquired

"Fuck off jerk you won't lay a finger on her" Duncan snarled many surprising noises and words were coming from his mouth. The guy glared at me I shivered and hugged Duncan tighter he gripped my arm firmly. His olive eyes flashed from me to Duncan then back again I couldn't see his face cause he was some kinda mask and a black hoodie with matching black pants and shoes.

"Fine I'll leave for now but you won't always be here to protect her you'll leave her like you do to everyone and when that time comes I'll be waiting to get her" he evil threatened.

"I'll never leave her" Duncan growled I was surprised

"We'll see" the guy chuckled before running out of the room gunshots were heard in the distance. I violently began to shudder I almost collapsed but Duncan caught me I gazed into his crystal eyes he stared back into mine. I held him tightly for just I few more seconds before painful breaking away from him a tear silently trickled down my cheek but I swiped it away and picked my mask off the floor. We walked to the prac room where Sir was still passed out as soon as we opened the door he woke up jumping to his feet he looked around

"What happened?" he asked

"Nothing much" I replied that was an understatement.

"So um Courtney what grade did I give you again" Sir confusingly asked while picking up his grading book. I was about to answer but someone else answered before me

"You gave her an A+ Sir" Duncan said

"Ah thank you mister Draven" Sir scribbled in his book as he walked away I looked at Duncan's retreating figure.

"See you around Princess" Duncan called back leaving my standing there flustered and confused.

It's been two weeks since the lockdown, two weeks since I had that erotic dream about Duncan, two weeks since we almost kissed and two weeks since I almost admitted my feelings of him to myself. I'll start with the lockdown first. The intruder hasn't been caught yet he's been charged of attempt at murder and rape he had shot an office lady in her chest narrowly missing her heart leaving her with some broken ribs and possibly internal bleeding. The nurse on the other hand was found gagged and handcuffed to the table in the medical room were she had been raped odd thing was the raping took place before the lockdown was alerted. The only description they had of him was he was male, tall, well built and had olive eyes. School had been shut down for a couple days because of tapering of electrical equipment and police investigation. Now to that erotic dream. Yeah I know what your think me Courtney Princeton dream about something like that yeah I know it was so horrible, filthy, disturbing, erotic, best dream I've ever had. It's just it felt so real especially that last part where I went to kiss him then everything went all hazy and shit oh well. The whole I-almost-kissed-Duncan-in-real-life was just I phase yep just a phase it was because I was so scared that I need moral support I rock to hold me down that's the logical side of things but in reality…I think… no I'm not going to admit that to myself not just now because I'm afraid. I'm afraid he's not going to like me back or he's gonna push me away, use me like worthless whore I feel like or maybe when he finds out for sure that I'm a….virgin he'll take that away from me and leave me behind. I shake these confusing thoughts out of my head as I lie here on my bed I've got two weeks of school left until the holidays. Mmmm that means two weeks of complete solitude sigh what can I do hmmm ah I've got it I'll have a sleepover off course Bridge and Gwen would be the only one's there so that should be fun. Jumping off my bed I turned the computer on and started typing up some invites.

"A slumber party huh" Gwen questioned I nodded

"Next Friday right" Bridge asked again a nod.

"Geoff's having a party next Friday so we could like get ready at your place" she clapped her hands and squealed in delight I looked at them anxiously I couldn't tell them but I have to.

"Um guys I've um well never actually been to a party before" I blushed Bridgette looked at me in shock even Gwen looked a little surprised

"Don't worry Court we'll cover you we'll also help you pick out an outfit" Bridge giggled.

"Hey what's wrong with my clothes" I growled while narrowing my eyes

"Well I just mean something more you know what's the word…"

"Revealing" Gwen input

"Yeah that one so we'll need to go shopping on mmmm Thursday so we can buy some sexily revealing outfits cause Court needs to show of those luscious curves and those huge boobs of her's" Bridgette giggled I blushed furiously and got up from the table. This seems to be usual for me now to get up around the end of lunch and leave to go down to the old willow tree and think. I sat down crossing my legs I let my mind wonder from thing to thing party…Friday…friends…control….desire….Duncan…. sex…sex…SEX! I bolted up right glancing around I felt a small blush crawl across my face I think my hormones are out of control. I just I've never felt this way before I never would have thought about these things before I meet him. I let my mind start to wonder again…..

Lips, they press together moulding into one. Your like fire and he is ice you are both different in so many ways you're a prep he's a punk but is that you really are? You whimper as he sucks on your neck silently begging for more. You want him so much you just don't know how to tell him. He jerks his body against yours your startled he just smirks you moan as he kisses your collarbone he travels down to your chest your breathing begins to hitch. Roses bloom on your cheeks as he stares at you he grazes your neck with his teeth he opens his mouth tongue tasting your skin then he…..

I'm brought out of my state by the bell sigh this sucks and it always happens around that part too. Sighing I get up and rush over to the art rooms.

Plonking myself down next to Bridgette who is chatting to Gwen about something the abruptly turn towards me as I sat down ending their conversation. Bridge hastily picks up her paintbrush and fiddles with it Gwen smiles at continues with her painting this is all too suspicious. Sighing I turn to my still blank canvas I just stare at this thing all the time and try and think of an idea staring at it I let my mind wonder…..That's it! Grabbing my pencil I begin to sketch the outline of my design. By the end of the lesson I've finally finished the sketch god a month of thinking just for this but it's gonna be worth it I can tell grabbing my stuff I put it in the storage room and run to catch up with Bridgette and Gwen.

Stalking into English just before the second bell I sit myself down by myself Bridgette has suddenly come down with something and had to go to sick bay so I'll be here all by myself all lesson. Mrs Carroll starts the class on time par usual soon just about the whole class is taking notes I pretend to take notes but really I'm drawing in the back of my book. I'm completely absorbed in my drawing that I vaguely hear Mrs arguing with someone glancing up I note that Duncan is getting a full lecture from Mrs Carroll not that he seems to care his eyes are darting around the room they rest on mine. I freeze his icy teal eyes bore into mine I feel my insides begin to freeze over I'm completely frozen I can't move. Then warmth begins to spread over rushing through my system pumping in my veins what is this feeling? You know what feeling it is, Courtney you just won't admit it to yourself and if you don't you'll lose him forever. I can't not now maybe not ever but not now not today not even tomorrow. Forcing myself I look away from him and god does it hurt not today, not today. Mrs growls at Duncan and tells him to take a seat next to me….WHAT! No, no, NO! I swear all the teachers hate me or something because this is just torture. Duncan plonks himself down next to me I feel a small blush whispers across my face I hate this reaction I have to him every time I look at him my pulse begins to race and my body begins to heat. I try to ignore him but I feel his gaze on me glancing at him from the corner of my eye I see him smirk that cocky bastard. I continue with my drawing trying to ignore Duncan and that annoying feeling in the pit of my stomach I'm seem to be winning until something touches my leg. I jolt away from the object I gaze at Duncan who is absorbed in the subject except he has that smirk in place that fuckin ass just touched me he t-touched me. That feeling blooms in my abdomen I gasp as he nudges me again with his knee his grin grows wider and the feeling spreads. I glare at Duncan he smirks back then his hand disappears under the table I feel my core temperature rise he turns back to the teacher smirk gone few maybe he's decided it wasn't the best idea that was when I felt something stroke my thigh. Gasping in shock and maybe in pleasure but only a little he continues stroking my thigh I feel a wetness between my thighs squeezing them together tightly hoping it will stop the pooling but it doesn't. The blush on my face begins to burn I death stare Duncan but it doesn't affect him I want him to stop this madness right now but so small part of me wants him to continue and do more. I grip the chair suddenly I snap lifting my leg I some how manage to kick him in the balls he groans loudly luck for him the bell rings I jump up and run to the bathroom leaving a stupid delinquent behind.

Sighing I walk into my room grabbing out my PJ's and towel I march down the hall and into the bathroom setting the time I jump into the shower and turn on the water. I sigh at the wonderful feeling of the hot water running down my body, down my body shaking my head I try and push those thoughts out of my head with little success. God I hate that guy especially what he did today god he's lucky I didn't chop of his balls then again he'd probably take it the wrong way he always does. What he did to me was so perverted, disgusting and so erotic he really knows how to turn a virgin on. But at the moment I don't feel like a virgin pure and untouched I feel dirty and used like common whore. I've been so hot and bothered since he pulled that stunt in English every time I thought of what he did I got wet even now that I'm thinking about it I'm getting horny. Minutes later the water shuts of and I walk out of the shower I go to grab the towel but I stop. I gaze at the reflective surface and the girl staring back at me. Tiny water droplets drip down her smooth tan body her autumn hair clings to her shoulders and back. Her breasts are voluptuous and curved her body figure is an hourglass shape except her hips are slightly oversized… I look away from myself I don't want to think anymore changing into my clothes I run back to my room diving under the covers and begin to drift into that suspended state.


	10. Chapter 9: Friendly Enemy

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI I just use and abuse da characters **

It started out as any other normal day. Wake up, get ready for school, get to school, look at a certain hot Punk wannabe, blush etc etc etc….. Well I was kinda looking forward to an average day but no someone had to ruin it….

Bridge was rambling on about shopping this Thursday she was really excited about it I mean I was too but not this excited.

"This is going to be so much fun I can't wait aaahhh I'm so-Oh My God" she emphasised the 'oh my god' her mouth hung open like she was waiting for the flies to come in. Gwen turned to look in her direction looking only slightly phased I turned around and saw what they were ogling at. He was tall, muscular, tan and drop dead gorgeous his hair was a deep chocolate brown and I could just make out that his eyes were a murky blue colour. Every girl on campus was basically drooling over this hottie I mean he was hot but he wasn't my type…. I blush rose up into my cheeks _so who is your type Courtney? _A small voice in my head questioned I choose to ignore it for now. Soon the commotion died down but only a little Bridgette was about to gush about how hot this guy was no doubt but Geoff and Trent came and sat down next to us she blushed furiously while death staring us. Seconds later Duncan joined us I glared at him while suppressing a blush after what he did to me yesterday he doesn't deserve my blushes. _This was going to be a long day_ I thought to myself as a stared out the window the flowers and leaves were just coming out spring was well under way. The flowers are blooming, the birds are singing, love is blossoming as well…LOVE! Oh no, no, No! God I suck but I blame it all on that ogre I glanced at him and furiously blushed god! One glance and I'm doomed I hate my life. I slowly dropped my head to the table even though I would rather bang my head against it

"Hey Princess thinking about me huh" Duncan huskily whispered in my ear I growled got up and stormed away. There seems to be something wrong with me lately I feel all weird and funny something is very wrong with me very wrong. Storming down the hall I really didn't know where I was going but anywhere away from that punk wannabe was good I turned the corner and in my flustered state I didn't realise there was someone there so I ran into them. I fell backwards posing to hit the floor but I didn't because something warm, hard and muscular was wrapped around me I open my eyes to gaze into a pair of murky blue eyes. The guy looked down at me I gasped it was that major hottie from earlier after a couple more seconds I came back to my senses.

"I'm so sorry" I apologetically said he smiled down at me a blinding smile at that too

"No problem anytime, my name is Justin Long" he toothily grinned god did he have ultra white teeth or what.

"Courtney, Courtney Princeton" I smiled up at him

"Well Courtney, Courtney Princeton" I blushed slightly "Do you think you could show me around today since I have no idea where to go" he beamed again temporarily blinding me.

"Sure can I see your timetable" I sweetly asked he reached into his bag and grabbed out a sheet of paper I scanned it quickly he had almost all the same classes as me. I handed it back to him he smiled again and I got lost in the moment but I scraping of shoes bought me out of my trance I looked at the source and almost fainted. Duncan. He stood there completely frozen for a brief second I thought I saw some hurt in his eyes but what ever it was disappeared immediately and was replaced in anger, envy and I tiny bit of jealousy. Then I realised that me and Justin were in a compromising position as Duncan marched over Justin reluctantly released his hold on me I pulled away swiftly not missing his touch as I thought I would that was when I realised. I didn't want to be held by these warm tan arms I wanted to be held by icy white ones because those one were actually warmer than the other ones. Duncan was suddenly up in Justin's face I kinda backed away from the scene I didn't want to be apart of any of it.

"Oh I'm sorry is Courtney your girlfriend?" Justin asked but he leaked some venom into it I gasped Duncan growled his teeth bared then I saw something was that a fang? Then it disappeared I must have been dreaming hadn't I?

"I'll take that as a no then I've got places to be I'll see you later Courtney" he smiled that charming smile then glared at Duncan as he retreated sigh then Duncan abruptly turned on me fuck and he didn't look happy.

"What the fuck do you think your doing Princess" Duncan hissed I was surprised by the tone in his voice it sounded like he was hurt. I sighed I wasn't going to deal with this right now I was to pissed off to do so, so I turned on my heel and began to walk away until something cold grabbed my shoulder. Duncan turned me to face him he stared straight into my eyes I tried to look away but I couldn't his teal eyes kept pulling my in I was drowning.

"Why do you care Duncan why?" I questioned for some reason tears welled in my eyes he was taken back by the question he pondered for a moment he had know idea why he cared and nether did I. Then he looked up

"Why I don't know but you should be careful of what males you make friends with because they own want one thing" he told me I growled ass

"Yeah like yourself you mean that's all you want from me" I scowled. He turned and walked away I thought I heard him say 'yeah that's what you think' or something like that the bell shrieked and I lost him in among the crowd I just stood there not know what to think or do.

I plonked myself down at the back of the class I had double P.E this morning then music double and last of all a sport double sigh this was going to me a long day. The punk wannabe took a seat in front of me cause he knows what happens if he sits next to me if he wants to have children when he's older he just better well stay away from me. This day was going to suck I just knew it Bridge was sitting up the front with Geoff and they were making googly eyes at each other sigh I wish I had someone to do that with. _But you do Courtney you just don't see it do you? _A small voice whispered in the back of my head yeah sure Duncan isn't the best person to make googly eyes at he's so emotionless, heartless, ruthless, disrespectful, dreamy, hot, dangerous well the list goes on. Sigh I gaze down at my table but I'm soon brought out of my state went I hear commotion I glance up it was that hot guy from earlier, Justin, Sir was rambling on to the class about him Lindsay was convinced that he was Justin Long the actor god was she blonde or what. Justin was told to take a seat I looked around the class room heaps of spare chairs but he walked straight past them all and then I found myself looking up at him from my table.

"Hey Courtney can I sit next to you" Justin beamed a quickly glanced forward at a certain delinquent he seemed to be trying to burn a hole in Justin's head then he looked at me. My heart leaped forward and began racing a blush started to stain my cheeks I gazed into his eyes his face said 'I don't give a fuck what you do' but his eyes screamed not to let Justin sit next to me I sighed and looked back at a certain hottie in front of me.

"Um yeah sure" I said weakly that did it Duncan snapped he bolted up bumping past Justin purposely and stormed out of the room while Sir called aimlessly at him. Justin sat down next to me I felt many eyes boring into me hushed complaints started circulating around the room I felt regret boil through my veins. Sir soon came back without Duncan and he started up the lesson I stared down at the desk and let guilt overwhelm me but why should I feel guilty I didn't do anything. _Courtney your such a silly girl you know why you feel responsible for Duncan's actions just admit it to yourself and do us all a favour. _I shivered that sounded so much like Duncan's voice but it wasn't I knew that for a fact because he didn't care like I did for him. By the time the first bell rang I was festering with guilt sitting next to a major hottie while learning about sex ed was almost as bad as sitting next to a perverted delinquent almost. I quickly made my way to the bathroom for some reason I felt like pucking my guts out I was just about to head into the bathroom when I ran into someone.

"I'm so sor-" I cut myself short when I saw who it was, Duncan surprisingly he wasn't smirking like usual in fact he was glaring down at me I stumbled backwards. His eyes seemed to be a darker shade of teal his face seemed harder, colder harsher and the way he glared made a cold shiver run up and down my spine. _Face like chiselled stone rock hard and indestructible the coldness whispers around you trapping you there in his touch less hold. _Duncan pushes me up against the brick wall the texture digs into my back I feel pain shoot up my spine and he just keeps on glaring. _His frozen hand brushes your cheek you shuddered but he just smiles that evil twisted smile because you know he takes pleasure in your pain._

"Duncan I need to... I'm gonna-" I stutter pathetically

"Shut up" he hisses the poison leaks off his tongue. _He's got you now you're chained in these skeletal shackles you pull against them but you know it's useless he lowers his face to yours then he kisses your lips the poison is thick. _I feel my stomach begin to turn and flip I want to sink to the floor and curl up in a ball but he won't let me. _You try and scream but his lips are against yours you feel blood trickling from your body the pain is unbearable. _I forcibly bring my arms up and push against his cold chest he doesn't even flinch but he does bore into me harder. _He pulls away from your mouth you slap him you hear the crack he glares down at you this look would freeze over hell. _I want to scream at him I just know I'm going to be sick I feel it churning in my stomach. _Then he brings the blade down on your neck blood splutters everywhere the crimson flowers stain everything. _I bury my face in my hands my breathing is coming in short pants I'm trying to keep in down my stomach growls and my body heats up. _You breathe your last bloody breath you see him smirk down at you because you know he takes pleasure in your pain._

"Duncan move I'm going to be sick!" I cry at him hot tears spill down my face his expression changes he steps back blinking like he doesn't know what happened but I couldn't care less I bolt into the bathroom I don't even bother closing the door then I throw up. The stench is intolerable I almost throw up again but I hold it down then I hear someone come into the bathroom I flush the toilet and look up. Bridgette stands there the sympathy is plain on her face she rushes forward kneeling down next to me she smooths my hair over and over again. I'm so lucky to have a friend like her I bury my face in her chest and begin to sob soon another pair of footsteps enter the bathroom I look up to see Gwen she smiles down at us then joins us on the floor. It was as if she knew that I was upset both of them knew that I was and came rushing into my aid I don't deserve friends like this I start to sob harder. We sit there for about ten minutes until I finish crying I hardly ever cry and if I do I do it when I'm not around others. I get up stumbling a bit I walk over to the sink and wash my mouth out soon the vile taste is out of my mouth we walk out of the bathroom me and Bridge head to P.E and Gwen heads off to her class. We hurry back to class Sir questions us for being late and well I tell him I was sick and everything then he sends us back to our seats then I notice Duncan is back and that sick sensation comes crawling back. I take my seat next to Justin he looks up at me concern clear on his face.

"Are you ok Court?" he asks sweetly I smile at him and nod I don't particularly trust my voice at the present time I glance at Duncan he's not smirking or glaring so I take that as I good sign sort of. The rest of the lesson flies by the second bell rings before I know it sighing I get up and join Bridge and Geoff we walk to the cafeteria together. I take my seat next to Bridge she smiles at me then digs into her salad she has always been a vegetarian not that any of us mind. I poke my food with my plastic fork despite throwing up half my body weight I don't feel hungry which is odd. Gwen glances at me and makes a face saying 'you better eat that or I'll shove it down your throat' sighing I pick up the fork stab the food and place it in my mouth I look at Gwen she smiles in approval. So enough Bridgette starts babbling about shopping on Thursday god will ever get over it well just think tomorrow will be worse sigh I turn and look out the window. Those lines continually run through my head that was a poem I wrote when I was um about ten I think or could have been nine I was going through tough times then I shudder at the thought. I was so lost and confused back then it was worse then it was now at least now I don't suffer from… oh never mind. I glance around I see Justin god I put my head down and hope he doesn't notice me because I'm already feeling sick from just thinking about him. This sickness is unexplainable I mean I've been eating correctly and everything but I'm still sick and it happens everything I see him mmmm this was going to take a lot of thought.

Sigh I still can't figure it out and I've been pondering on it all freakin day and still nothing. I'm now in the last period sport I look around waiting for my turn I spot Duncan he's playing football tackle not touch and god is he strong for his skinny physic. I watch as he bowls over another guy and claims the touchdown him, Trent and Geoff exchange pats on the back to each other their game seems to be over sigh they head this way probably to watch girls in tight gymnastics suits. I look forward Gwen stand there waiting her turn she's wearing a one piece suit which has one long sleeve and one short it has a bit of legging to cover her the top of her thighs typically its black. She runs forward jumps onto the trampoline does a flip and lands perfectly on the mat I glance over at Trent who was completely absorbed in the way her body looked in her costume sigh men. Bridge who was in front of me was clearly nervous wearing her two piece which consisted of dark blue short shorts and a tank top thing which was three quarte and plus Geoff was watching her intently she wrapped her arms around her stomach. I leant forward and whispered in her ear

"Just ignore them pretend their in their underwear that's what I always do" I whisper she glances at Geoff and blushes sigh. Bridge runs forward jumps and does a faultless flip almost perfecting the landing I smile at her now I'm up I glance over and see Duncan ogling at my suit. I'm wearing a light greyish purple suit which hugs every curve and bump on my body which is also emphasising it as well, it has three quarte sleeves also the legs cut off ten centimetres above my knees. I feel a blush work up my face and into my cheeks I curse Duncan breathe Courtney breathe I take a deep breath and start to run. I hit the trampoline dead on my body lifts into the air I flip myself over twice and land flawlessly on the mat Mrs takes my mark A+ awesome I walk over to where Gwen, Trent, Bridge, Geoff and Duncan are standing.

"That was awesome Court" Bridge gushes

"Thanks" I smile then glance at Duncan who is still making eyes at me defiantly checking me out sigh the bell shrieks ending another day at school we run up to the change rooms and get out of these tight suits.

I open the door to my empty house sighing I place my stuff on the floor and next to the couch and I plonk myself down on it. I stretch my tense body god that flip really did some damage sighing I sink further into the cushions then I start to drift off…. "Duncan!" I scream as he hits the floor with a thud crimson liquid pours from his body I drop to the ground sobbing over his lifeless corpse. An evil laugh pierces the beckoning silence I gaze up only to meet a pair of olive eyes I shudder then it morphs into…..

I walk up screaming sweat dews on my forehead I glance at the clock midnight exactly shuddering I pull myself off the couch and walk upstairs I snuggle under the covers singing myself to sleep. The only thing I remember is _you have to watch him because he is the enemy. _


	11. Chapter 10: Lovely Stains

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI I just use and abuse da characters**.

It was finally Thursday so in other words we were going shopping which I was kinda looking forward to for once but Bridgette was taking excitement to a whole other level. She was practically bouncing off the freakin walls and ripping the whole school down in the process so as you can see she was beyond enthusiastic about this whole shopping trip. The party was on in just over a week I was kinda nervous about it I mean this was my first party after all maybe I was not actually nervous about the party thing but the who was going thing. Ok so here's the thing there are two boys and one me you do the maths. One of them is a sweet, honest and gorgeous guy the other is dangerous, scary and well you could say god like in looks Justin's the first one and surprisingly Duncan's the second. Problem is I have this kinda thing for Duncan who well lets just say is one of the typical bad boys but unlike other bad boys he has a soft interior. Let me explain you see Duncan Draven is your average teenage punk wannabe he's got the whole get up from the emerald green mohawk down to his worn out converse covered feet and what can I say I've almost fallen head over heels for this guy. Of course this is unusual behaviour for me because I hardly ever take notice of any boys no matter how hot they are then there's Justin. He came to school only two days ago and well he's practically following me around like a lovesick puppy but there's something about him that I don't trust. Maybe this is because of the cold chills that engulf my body or the sickness in my stomach that makes me want to throw up which it did the other day. So I have a choice I can go for every girls dream boy or the boy who came from the wrong side of the street it's so confusing. Right now I'm in history second last period of the day Bridgette who is next to me is consistently bouncing up and down in her seat and it's starting to get really frustrating. I mean it's been party this, shopping this blah blah BLAH I mean seriously I'm about to explode. Duncan who was in front of me was lapping up all my negative energy his signature smirk in place I wanted to jump over the table and mess up that super hot face of his. I looked over the other side of the room and meet a pair of murky blue eyes Justin mmmm he smiled at me I forced a smile back at him then turned away my face fell. I don't know why I just don't trust that guy maybe it's because I feel like throwing up everything I'm near him or it's the fact that he seems to watch me all a bit to closely. Sighing I turned back to face the teacher I glanced up at the clock just over an hour until shopping my personal hell.

Ok so where in the last ten minutes of art and Bridge is completely freaking out I mean she's like almost hyperventilating she's that ecstatic Gwen comes up behind her holding her shoulders so she stops bouncing she is pinned to the chair wow Gwen's a lot stronger than she looks.

"Bridge calm down seriously your getting on our nerves something severe" Gwen explains sweetly

"I'm sorry guys I'm just so excited I mean aren't you?" she bubbly pips

"Well were thrilled about the whole experience but if you keep that up we're just gonna go without you" Gwen sterns says Bridge stops immediately wow she's good. Gwen smiles up at me before returning to her artwork I turn to look at mine it's coming along slow but surely I pick up my paintbrush dipping it in the emerald green paint and apply it to the canvas. Ten minutes later the bell rings Bridgette literally jumps out of her seat and squeals everyone looks weirdly at her then files out she goes red in the face we both chuckle she glares but soon forgets about it. She practically runs screaming out of the art room as we make our way to the parking lot she almost trips over a speed hump me and Gwen crack up laughing Bridge places her hands on her hips and glares which only makes us laugh harder. But she soon spots Geoff perking up immediately she runs flat out and literally jumps onto him mind you he almost fell over. We slowly joined them Gwen went over to Trent and Bridge and Geoff were in the middle of a hot make out session the other two were whispering love dovey word to each other and Duncan was leaning up against the car. I silently walked over to him and took a place next to him I glanced up at him brief surprise played on his face but soon replaced with a chilled look.

"So Princess…. Wanna make out huh?" Duncan flashed his signature smirk I blushed slightly then shook my head.

"You wish ogre besides you try anything and I'll castrate you here and now" I smoothly said he blinked at me then reassembled his face leaning down so his mouth was in my ear

"Oh you only wish Princess that you could get in my pants and I in your's" he whispered seductively sending chills up my spine and hormones rushing through my body.

"What ever someday maybe but definitely not now" I hissed then walked over to Gwen and Bridge who were already in the car I jumped in Gwen pulled out of the car park

"Courtney what did you do to my brother?" Gwen smirked curiously I looked behind me at Duncan who was completely and utterly stunned.

Ok so it's almost been a freakin hour and we're still in this dress shop Gwen and Bridgette have tried on millions of outfits me I've been sitting on a bench watching and commenting on everything they put on. Bridge walked out for what seemed like the millionth time today in some ugly looking thing I think she put it on for a joke well at least I hope it was. She twirled around then turned to look at me a frown appeared on her head

"Court why aren't you trying on anything?" Bridge huffed

"Um I'm looking for the right one I suppose" I replied while glancing around truth was all these dresses were well I don't know quite revealing and I would know the dress when I.…. oh my god. Jumping up I ran over to the rack and pulled out a dress it was prefect! Rushing into a change room I quickly stripped off my clothes and pulled on the dress. I opened the door Gwen and Bridge both gasped

"Oh my god! That is so you Court it's so pretty on you" she squealed Gwen nodded in agreement I turned to look in the mirror I was astonished I looked so beautiful. The dress outlined all my curves and bumps actually to tell the truth it was a bit to revealing it kinda made me look um sexy?

"Court please tell me you're getting that" Gwen asked

"Um I don't know it's a bit showy if you know what I mean" I flushed they both grinned knowing that this was very uncomfortable for me to be in such exposing clothes.

"Well I think you should get it how much is it?" Gwen reached for the tag her eyes widening in response I looked at the tag two hundred just for this but it was worth it

"Can you afford that?" Bridge asked as soon as I got out of the dress clearly concerned. Sighing I reached into my bag and waved a black card in front of their faces

"What's the limit on that thing" Gwen posed

"A thousand a day that is" they both gapped they had know idea how rich I was folding the dress over my arm we walked up to the cashier paying for our clothes then left to go get something to eat I had I good feeling about this dress.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

"Come on Court at least consider it" Bridgette compromised for the millionth time this day

"No, no, no and NO!" I repeated over and over trying to get the message through her thick head.

"But Courtney you have to" she whined

"No I don't and anyways if I 'hypothetically' said yes I don't think he would agree to it I mean seriously me and him I don't think so besides he makes me sick" I fake gagged she rolled her eyes and gave me the puppy dog eyes. I sighed gazing over at him he smirked at me I flushed slightly then looked down at me hands I mean me and Duncan go to the party together it's one of my wildest dreams. I looked over at Justin he beamed at me and waved I half heartedly returned it sensing that horrid feeling bubble in my stomach I gagged slightly wishing this feeling would go away.

"So" Bridge dragged out her golden eyes pleading with me

"Fine I'll work on it ok" I sighed in defeat she jumped up clapping her hands the bell rang right on queue I swiftly got up and headed for science even though there was a unsettlement in my body.

I took my seat quickly tragically it was next to Justin who was beamed his charming smile which caused all the girl population to drool thankfully I was immune to his false personality. Duncan took the seat in front of us glaring at Justin who grinned triumphantly he use to sit next to me but now this Duncan wannabe wants to replace the real Duncan which I wasn't to happy about then again how could I be. No one could ever replace Duncan he was just irreplaceable I dreamily stared at the back of his head letting my mind wonder to last night's dream….

_Duncan, Duncan I whispered running my hands down his perfectly sculpted chest I gazed into his teal eyes letting my heart pound against my chest at it's own desire. He smirked his signature smirk he showered me with kisses I moaned his name I couldn't get over the feeling it gave me to say his name so freely without anyone contradicting me. He bit at my neck I felt blood trickle from the wound but he quickly kisses it away he whispers dirty things in my ears but he knows that it turns me on it's like he can smell my arousal, like it's intoxicating him. I'm his drug and he is mine this love hate relationship really makes it all worth it this feeling this love is worth it our desire, our hunger, our unquenchable thirst it binds us together. I watch as he travels down my mocha body kissing me in places he knows he shouldn't I cry out in ecstasy wanting more need more of this bloody drug I need….._

"Miss Princeton are you listening" Mr Crosby demands I looked down trying to ignore the stray stares Duncan's eyes bore into my head I can feel it I feel like he is trying to read my mind, figure me out. I vaguely hear Sir tell us about an experiment I silently get up and walk over to a table sightly worried when I find out we're are using a scalpel I haven't been practically close to bladed objects lately ever since that science accident. Justin is standing at the table I clench my fist swallowing the bile rising in my throat I glance at Duncan and deeply regret it. He stood there glaring practically burning holes through Justin's head a scalpel in his hand he clenches his fist blood starts to drip from his hand but he doesn't seem to notice. I watch as the crimson liquid splats on the table I glance at Justin who accidentally on purpose slices his palm open Sir notices Justin Duncan quickly hides his hand when Crosby comes around.

"Mr Long to the nurses office with you straight away Courtney go with him please" Sir demands I want to object but I can't I hesitantly follow taking one last glance at Duncan a hurt Duncan.

We finally make it to the nurses office I'm prepared to leave him there but she's not here well this is the second time in a row and I'm really pissed off right now I don't want to be here with Justin all alone. I gaze at the blood that oozes from his cut his blood it doesn't look or smell right there is something about it that is off really off he gazes up at me sighing I raid the cupboards for some bandages and stuff. I come back with an armful of stuff placing it on the table I try and grab his arm but he moves it away pushing it upwards like he was trying to shove it in my face. I attempt to grab it again but he moves it closer to my mouth

"Justin what are you-" I was cut off when he basically thrust his hand into my mouth spluttering blood everywhere mostly on my face and upper body. I'm covered in his blood the wound is bleeding heavily now and the crimson liquid is now dripping down my face I'm furious.

"What the hell Justin what did you do that for?" I growled

"Shut up you filthy whore I know you want to drink it all up every last drop" he hissed I snapped I launched my fist at his face dislocating his jaw in the process more liquid sprays everywhere covering me even more.

"To hell with you pretty boy!" I shrieked then stormed out of the room almost knocking the nurse over she almost faints when she sees the mess but I couldn't care less I pace down the hallway trying to get away from him as far as possible. Soon my head begins to spin and I begin to hallucinate I see blood it covers every wall the floor everything I hear their screams they ring in my ears I see them drenched in blood I watch her tainted skin. Next thing I know I'm on the ground face in my hands tears running from my eyes I refuse to taste my tears as in fear of tasting his disgusting fluids.

"Princess, Princess are you ok" a worried voice calls in the distance I look up it gaze at Duncan who is now running to my aid he's shocked by my appearance. I can't imagine what he is thinking right now but he puts it all aside dropping beside me looping his arms around me he lifts me up into his cool embrace carrying my to the bathroom. As soon as we get in there he slowly puts me down locking the door behind us so no one can find us I stand in front of the mirror I slowly look into it. Screams escape my mouth as I stumble back hitting Duncan who is completely stunned

"Princess what's the matter?" he frantically asks

"Can't you see her she's there can't you" I tremble gazing back into the mirror. She stares back at me he looks exactly like me but only scarier she has long mattered blood stained hair, large canines blood oozing from her lips and crimson tainted eyes framed by thick eyelashes she is covered in blood. Duncan stares into the reflective surface not seeing what I see, I see a monster standing next to a Punk god she smiles as me evilly stroking his skin staining the snow white skin.

"Don't" I choke at her she tips her head back laughing baring her pointed teeth Duncan stares he doesn't see this and I'm kinda glad I watch as Duncan walks into one of the stalls grabbing a handful of toilet paper and returns to my side. He drenches the paper in water and turns me to face him he carefully starts to wash away all the crimson stains

"So Princess what happened?" he quietly asks tears bubble in my eyes.

"What did he do tell me what he did" he sooths delicately wiping my skin

"He-I tried to clean and bandage his wounds and he forced his hand onto my lips like he was trying to make me drink his blood or something. Then it splattered all over my face he called me filthy whore and said I wanted it" I sobbed Duncan finsihed up chucking the soiled paper in the bin then he grasped my face softly.

"Princess it's not your fault he's a jerk don't worry I'll protect you from him" he promised I smiled slightly then he slowly led my out of the bathroom I walked along side him until we stopped outside the classroom.

"Duncan I was wondering if you um-" he cut me off

"Princess hang out with me tomorrow at the party I'll protect you no matter what" he sensitively whispered before opening the door leaving me by myself and pondering.

**Duncan's POV **

That fuckin jerk I'd been following him all night just to get a chance to fuck his face up no one messes with my Princess and gets away with it ever. I followed him down the alleyway he had just led a girl down I heard a large thud then something hit the ground I peaked around the corner noticing the lying out cold on the ground. Justin stripped her and him of there clothes and started to fuck her he was one sick bastard and I couldn't do anything about it minutes later she woke up screaming at how much it hurt but he didn't stop until he was finished it was sickening. Then he slammed her head against the gravel knocking her out again he took out a knife and sliced her then he…. He did not the fucker was going to die now I'd had enough of this shit. My eyes shifted into blood red rubies first he takes Princess away from me then he hurts her and now he does this he's messing with the wrong guy he was going to suffer a lot of pain tonight. I walked up behind him grabbing his neck then whispering in his ear

"This is only the beginning when I'm done with you you'll wish you never heard of Duncan Draven".

**Courtney's POV **

I dressed in all black today I have no idea why but that wasn't important it was the day of the party and I was nervous and excited. Excited because it was my first party ever plus I get to show off my new dress nervous because I was going to wear that dress plus I was hanging out with Duncan. Yesterdays events are a distance memory now I think to myself as I walk up to the school there was a large crowd surrounding the school gate odd. Speeding up I pushed my way through the crowd until I found Bridge, Gwen, Geoff, Trent and Duncan they all had horrified looks on there facessave Duncan.

"What's going on?" I asked Bridge shakily pointed up I followed her finger and gasped oh my god!


	12. Chapter 11: Won't Say I'm In Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI I just use and abuse the characters **

* * *

"_What's going on?" I asked Bridge shakily pointed up I followed her finger and gasped oh my god! _

I choked what the fuck? oh my god this can't be real this has to be a dream has to be a dream but the evidence was there right in front of me I couldn't deny it this was one thing I couldn't deny not when the proof was lay out in front of me like this. I glanced at Bridgette she clung to Geoff tears spilling down her cheeks Geoff looked paler than normal Gwen and Trent just stood there looking no emotion played on their face they were like stone gods impenetrable, untouched by foreign emotions and Duncan he had a smirk on his face he thought this was funny. Then he noticed me looking at me his face feel immediately everything soften out he smiled grimly at me moving over to me and taking my shaking body in his icy arms. I couldn't protest not when I was on the verge of fainting my heart was pounding and my stomach churning making me feel sick like I always do when I see him. Yes that's right Justin, Mr hottie himself who was now dead and gruesomely murdered by the looks of things I forced myself to look at his body again bile rose in my throat how could anyone be this sick and twisted.

Justin had been impaled onto the school's flag pole for everyone to see, his once glowing tan skin was now stained in his own crimson blood baked onto his skin by the morning sun he had been impaled through the stomach of course this wouldn't of kill him instantly no but slowly, painful and agonizingly, pieces of what looked like mirror shards were plunged into his forehead giving him a glassy crown of thorns for his vanity the reflective surface for his vanity. Larger fragments of glass were speared through his naked back blood caked the surface in streams, knifes protruding from each of Justin's wrists and ankles barbed wire wrapped around his muscular arms and his neck they too drenched in his essence. I felt my eyes begin to sting my heart pounded this was all to familiar… _so much blood so much blood I'm scared help me_ _mummy, daddy where are you? Dad da, dad da where are you? where did you go? Mum ma nobody hears me anybody somebody help me please I'm... I'm…_

"Courtney, Courtney are you ok?" Duncan's worried voice brought me out of my reverie I shook my head gazing into his deep teal eyes searching for some comfort yearning to feel something

"I'm fine thanks just take me away from here I can't… I don't think..." I stuttered pathetically he smiled slightly leading me away I took one glance back at Justin's body and shuddered somehow this, his murder it felt like my fault.

* * *

"What the hell are you crazy or something" I shrieked at Geoff

"Courtney" Bridgette scoffed

"No Bridge did you guys not see what happened back there, there is a freakin dead guy out there and your still going to throw this party are you delusional or something don't you see!" I harshly screeched

"Princess calm down breathe" Duncan laughed this was all a big joke to him then again he never liked Justin in fact he hated him.

"Don't Princess me you delinquent you're a prime suspect" I told him placing my hands on my hips looking sternly at him his smirk faded immediately and turned into a scowl

"Of course I'm the one your gonna point the finger at first just because I look the part doesn't mean I did it Princess" he hissed harshly I was taken back by the sudden hostility Duncan turned on his heel and stalked off in a huff cursing to himself

"Nice one Court I'll be back" Gwen sighed before running after him I sat down quietly all the anger suddenly evaporated I had hurt him I placed my head in my hands I had hurt him.

* * *

**Duncan**'**s POV **

Stupid bitch blaming it on me I mean just because I look the part and everything doesn't mean I did it ok maybe I did do it but that jerk had it coming he had payed his dues and he was gonna rot in hell forever I scowled and kept on walking I was caught off guard when I was slammed into the wall I glared at my attacker my very own sister Gwen she glared back at me harshly clearly pissed she probably had a good reason to be too.

"What the fuck Duncan are you trying to blow our cover or something I mean seriously that is just crossing the line" she growled fiercely her eyes flashing a bloodied red

"Shut up Gwendolyn I'm not in the mood for this shit" I forced out then I was smashed into the wall again this time dinting it

"Don't you dare call me that again" Gwen snarled

"Gwendolyn" I dragged out she tighten the grip on my neck and threw me across the floor she stalked over to where I lay

"Why did you kill Justin" she spat I ignored her she kicked the side of my head so hard that my head should have been pulled out of it's socket thank god I'm stronger than her

"Let me ask you one more time why did you kill Justin" I mumbled in response

"Why!" Gwen barked

"Because he hurt Courtney, because he was taking her away from me, because he knew I lo-" I stopped yelling pulling myself up off the ground head hung low in shame and embarrassment.

"Duncan do you like Courtney?" she asked I didn't respond I just turned and began to walk away

"Duncan she likes you too" Gwen called after me I froze for a second and started walking away from her Princess like's me?

* * *

**Courtney's POV **

Duncan and Gwen soon returned I felt really guilt after that we got the rest of the day off school due to the whole murder thing so we spend the rest of the day in town it was around five o clock in the afternoon when the boys realised they hadn't got anything to wear tonight so they went off to buy some clothes. So that left us girls to get ready it was like another hour or so until the party actually started but we had already started to get ready. I was sitting on my bed waiting for my hair to dry when Gwen came out from the bathroom and into my room and she looked stunning in a gothic kinda way. Gwen wore a red tube corset, a large blood red bow around her waist and a fishnet kinda ripped skirt stockings, knee high black boots, gloves fingerless and her signature black chocker. She also did this kinda Alice Cullen thing with her hair but it looked better on her with that thick eyeliner and mascara and those teal lips to top it off she looked awesomely gothic and pretty as usual.

"Wow Gwen you look great" I gasped

"Thank you" she smiled twirling around seconds later Bridgette emerged

"Hey what- hey Gwen you look pretty" Bridge beamed me and Gwen both froze in awe

"What" she dragged out like it was the most unobvious thing in the world

"You" we said in unison she blinked then realised what we were talking about

"Oh so you like it" she spun around

"Like we love it" we replied. Bridgette wore an iris blue dress which was low cut and short as pleated slightly a white belt constricted around her waist, a pair of blue and black wedges which were dangerously high, her sandy blonde hair was pulled back in a blue ribbon, golden eyes thickly framed by aquamarine massacred eyes pale red lips and a blue crystal hung around her neck on a black chord.

"Wow Bridge that's an attractive dress but it's a bit um short don't you think" I posed she rolled her eyes at me then her eyes lit up

"Court please go get in your dress like hurry up we got like less that an hour" she squealed pushing me out of the room I was quick enough to grab my clothes and accessories before she shut the door in my face. I stalked over to the bathroom chucking the bag on the ground and spilling the contents I just stared at them for a while debating if I should actually even put it on. Finally after a long time probably only five minutes I stripped down I examined my body in the mirror nothing had changed that much I observed my choice in undergarments. Black panties and a black bra with lace purple frilly stuff strapless of course it had to be due to the dress I was wearing I blushed at myself why was I concerned about my underwear and crap? _Maybe it's because you want someone to see you like this _my conscious answered the red deepened. Seconds later I franticly threw on my dress and accessories I fixed my hair and walked out not daring to look at my reflection I padded down the hallway I came to my bedroom door I stood there told a deep breath and opened the door. I slowly walked in Gwen and Bridge turned to face me their mouths fell open gapping at me

"Wow Court you look beautiful" Bridge squealed Gwen nodded in agreement I blushed turning to look at myself in the mirror my jaw dropped I looked I looked beautiful sexy even I wore a purple low cut dress that finished way above my knees a large black ribbon poised around my waist, light violet gloves that came in the line of the top of my dress and they draped at the bottom, frilly stockings, black ballet flats that laced up my calf a small black choker hung around my neck with a little red heart and my autumn brown hair was pulled up into a ebony clip so the tresses splayed out in a waterfall fashion.

"Don't you think it's a bit revealing though" I stated while spinning around I mean it showed a lot of my mocha thighs and creamy chest they both rolled there eyes at me trust me to make a comment about the cleavage

"Anyways Duncan will drool at the sight of you" Bridgette smirked chuckling I flushed furiously and followed them out of the room but just before we left I made a last minute check. Hope Duncan thinks it looks sexy

"Courtney hurry up" Gwen called I sighed rushing downstairs.

* * *

Oh my god oh my god oh my god! I was so freaking nervous breathe Courtney breathe you can do this you can do this I repeated this over and over in my head trying and failing to calm myself my heart was racing a hundred miles per hour I mean seriously this dress was just so… so I don't know but it made me feel like everyone was looking at me as we walked in through the crowd turns out only about twenty or so people had turned up obviously most people had pulled out of the Justin thing. Just thinking about what I saw today makes me sick in the stomach but in some ways I'm not going to miss him I mean sure besides his good looks and all I never actually found him all that attractive he just wasn't my type then again nobody seems to be my type except for… Duncan. My heart flutter at the thought of him I scanned the area not seeing him maybe he's not coming I mean I was quite rude to him accusing him of murdering Justin. Suddenly Bridgette and Gwen spotted their boyfriends and embraced them I felt a small pang in my heart they both had some on and I had nothing sighing I slunk into a dark corner looks like I'll be here for most of the night I leant against the wall breathing softly I closed my eyes suddenly I felt something icy touch my shoulder I jumped and faced my attacker and there in his badass aura stood him. Duncan. My pulse began to race my eyes wided and my palms became awfully sweaty

"Hey Princess what you doin all alone" Duncan smirked I flushed a deep red

"Hi Delinquent" I grinned he rolled his eyes I obverse his attire and god did it turn me on or what he wore a black t-shirt which was slightly open revealing a small part of his muscular chest the sleeves rolled up showing off his rippling biceps not that big but not to small either, a leather studded belt, baggy black jeans with rips and his worn out red converses the dog collar was in place and so were the piercings he had also had let his hair fall naturally making it slightly spiked but the emerald green mohawk slightly covered some of his eye making him look sexier and mysterious. My eyes travelled back up to his he smirked his signature smirk

"Like what you see Princess" he slyly said now usually I would have walked away in a huff but the real Courtney wanted to come out and play I placed my hand on his chest tracing my fingers around his porcelain expanse of skin he immediately stiffened surprised by the unusual behaviour

"So what if I do" I whispered what I hoped to be seductively and it looked like it payed off he stood there stunned for a moment before taking control of the situation he grabbed by hands and pulled me roughly against him I blushed madly.

"So Princess wants to play now Duncan likes games" he growled nipping at my ear I half giggled and moaned I slowly looked up into his crystalline eyes completely mesmerised he stared back at me we soon began lost time seemed to move so slowly but w were broken apart by the sound of a squeal. I turned to face Bridge

"Are you guys gonna make out?" she questioned I immediately let go of Duncan

"No" I hissed slightly pissed she had interrupted us this better be good

"Hey Court come dance with us" she smiled motioning to Duncan who didn't seem to notice oh I see

"Sure" I grinned devilishly I glanced back at Duncan

"Be back soon" I giggled following Bridge out onto the dance floor. We caught up with Gwen she smirked evilly at us

"So you ready to knock the socks off em" she chuckled demonically

"So ready" I hissed while glancing back at Duncan he was watching then Pink's Oh My God came on I giggled manically this was gonna be fun the song started up Gwen and Bridge began to sway their hips I followed the abruptly they broke into a sought of tempting movements how did they do that? I snuck another glance at Duncan he watched intently ok Courtney you can do this and I did. I let the music take my body my movements were wrapped around the lyrics I accordingly danced doing some kind of sexy and seductive dance I glided around I felt like I was on fire the way my body burned in desire as soon as the song came to a finish we all smirked puffing. They both walked over to their boyfriends who were almost drooling the amount of stares I got on my way back were unbelievable was I really that good? I made my way over to Duncan I dared not to look at him. I gazed at him and well by the looks of things he was really aroused by my little dance I stood next to him I beamed up at him

"Wow Princess that was… where did you learn how to dance like that?" he choked out I looked him dead in the eye seeing the lust and longing that was swirling uncontrollably inside of his eyes

"I didn't learn I just let the music take hold of me was it good?" I posed running my fingers up his arms a low raspy noise came from deep in his chest he mumbled something unintelligible. I grinned

"What was that?" I suppressed laughter he mumbled again clearly embarrassed

"What?" I grinned widely

"I thought it was really sexy!" he half yelled some people close to us looked weirdly at him I grinned at him laughing uncontrollably

"Glad you think it's funny" he huffed

"Do be such a stick in the mud Dunky" I chuckled then I realised what I had just said I froze. I glanced up at him my cheeks flushing a blood red he smirked

"Isn't that cute you got a nickname for me" he chuckled I growled at him totally and utterly embarrassed

"Shut up and come dance with me" I grabbed his hand and dragged him onto the dance floor with everyone else. The party was at an ending I could tell because of the song it was I slow dance kinda thing I gazed up at Duncan he looked uncomfortable the shoe of on the other foot now so I guided him placing one of his hands on my hip and I placed mine on his shoulder. We slowly started swaying I sighed enjoying the relaxing air I placed my head on his chest inhaling that sweet scent his head soon rested on mine I felt so happy now here in his cold embrace dancing with him I think that I could be….. The song ended and we slowly parted a smiled a small smiled at him I saw Gwen and Bridgette saying their goodbye's I dropped my arms from his body

"I'll see you next term then" I gloomily whispered not having enough guts to look at him he placed his finger under my chin looking me deeply into his teal eyes

"Yeah I'll see you there Princess" Duncan smiled before letting me go I began to walk away then I stopped turning back I ran up to him. Grabbing I fistful of his shirt I pulled him down and kissed him on the cheek electricity pulsating through my veins I pulled away he looked stunned

"Bye" I whispered kissing my fingers and pressing them against his lips then I ran off into the night.

* * *

By the time we got back to my place we were exhausted we hit the sack immediately I think I lay there well after the other had fell asleep I turned over gazing out my window the silvery moonlight bathed my room I smiled closing my eyes thinking to myself I won't say that I'm in love.

* * *

**Ok I finally got another chapter up sorry about the delay so much shit happening lately hope you like it. Maz**

**P.s Probably will take a while for me to update my other stories stuck on the next chapter for suicidal education if you got any ideas PM me your ideas will be greatly appreciated. **


	13. Chapter 12: Prisoners Of Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI I just use and abuse da characters. **

One week since Justin was murdered one week since the party and one week since I kissed Duncan ok it really wasn't a full on kiss it was more of a kiss on the cheek yeah I really suck but it was one of the best things I've ever done in my life. Nothing much has happen since then I'm so bored right now lying here in my room relapsing on the past term my life has changed so much since Duncan turned up I mean before he was around I was constantly uptight, bossy and tried for all the wrong reasons then he shows up making me all weird and embarrassingly horny plus tried for all the right reasons I swear that guy brings out best in me? I think. But the problem is my mask is beginning to fade and everyone is starting to see the real Courtney seeping out…..

**(FLASHBACK)**

"We're not stupid Courtney we saw you" Gwen teased

"Shut up it's not like that" I grumbled completely pissed and flustered

"Oh no it's not what it looks like what was that yesterday night oh Duncan of course I'll do a sexy dance for you shaking my large hips and showing you my creamy cleavage and then I'll slow dance with you and then I'll kiss you and fuck your brains out!" Bridgette said in a seductive tone she and Gwen giggled hysterically I grabbed my pillow and threw it at them they stopped.

"Cut it out!" I pouted Gwen suddenly went serious

"Yeah Bridge we better stop remember that's my brother you're talking about…. Ha who am I kidding Duncan would be enjoying this" they broke into another fit of giggles now I was really irritated.

"I DON"T LIKE DUNCAN!" I yelled at them standing up they both looked at me shocked Gwen narrow her eyes mischievously

"Court we said nothing about you liking him" she pointed out I blushed furiously she was right they hadn't said anything about me liking him I stormed out of the room

"Where are you going?" Bridge called

"To have a shower" I mumbled I continued walking down the hall I heard them whispered and giggling from the bathroom

"She is in utter denial she totally likes him" Gwen sniggered I slammed the door in disgust.

(**END OF FLASHBACK)**

The sound of the door bell brought me out of my state I rolled off the bed landing smoothly on the floor who the hell could that be? I jogged down the stairs and opened the front door only to come face to face with police officers?

"Evening officers what can I do for you?" I asked extremely perplexed they looked at me weirdly like I was an idiot or something then they nodded at each other.

"Miss Princeton you are under arrest for partaking in the murder of Justin Long" the taller of the two said hold on what? Me murder Justin not murder but partake then who was I helping they seemed the read my mind they placed me in handcuffs and led me down to their car.

"This is an outrage I didn't do it!" I shouted

"Sure you didn't" he replied

"But I didn't I'm innocent!" I screeched

"That's what they all say" they chuckled opening the door and chucking me into the back. I placed my cuffed hands around the grate in front of the soundproof glass and shook it screaming my head off but they just laughed I gave up seconds later slouching against the seat.

"They think you're a joke so stop giving them the pleasure" I numinous voice whispered next to me I yelped jumping to the opposite side of the car my breath coming in short pants. I looked into the shadows of the car trying to make out the murky figure my eyes slowly adjusted to the twilight cabin slowly, slowly the figure lifted their head up.

"Duncan?" I was stunned he sat there looking dejected and slightly pissed his mohawk was deflated so it looked more like a massive emerald fringe it covered up his left eye making him look spookier if that was even possible.

"Why so shocked Princess after all I'm the main suspect aren't I?" he said bitterly my eyes wided they had actually convicted him of the murder I moved closer to him

"Duncan I'm sorry I didn't mean it but I didn't murder him I-" he cut me off

"Shhh, Shhh Princess I know you didn't do it" he cooed placing his finger under my chin so I would look into those calming teal eyes he didn't have his hands cuffed probably cause he's done this many times before.

"I didn't I didn't…" I leaned forward sinking my head into his chest I snuggled against his black hoodie Duncan stiffen but soon relaxed suddenly we stopped I looked up at him panicked he grasped each side of my face making me look back into his eyes

"Princess listen to me don't say anything not a word ok cause they will always, always use it against you" he whispered urgently then the door flung open we both cringed away from the light.

"Aw isn't that cute not only partners in crime but in love" the tall one sniggered grabbing me out of the car I winced in pain his grip was so tight compared to Duncan's I glanced at him his gaze was threateningly deadly it was aimed at the officer holding me as if to say 'I'm gonna kill you for that' I shuddered as they led us inside Duncan's words echoing in my head.

* * *

I looked into his crystalline eyes and shivered violently. Though I would never admit to it I was absolutely down right afraid of him. It was just the way he looked sometimes that look is the look you might see on a serial killer or rapist. His eyes have that evil glint in it that makes your blood freeze and your body shudder it's not a welcoming feeling. I tried to break eye contact but I couldn't his eyes held me prisoner I felt the shadows grasp at my arms urging me to turn around and run but I couldn't, I wouldn't. Even though he is a dangerous and potentially lethal but somewhere in side of me I want him, I want to believe him when he says that he's innocent. But I know the facts and they all point to him I've been calculating it in my head and all the things point to him. First of all he had hated Justin second of all he's the only one capable of kill someone it that twisted manner and third of all I think maybe just maybe, it's a one in a million chance that he actually likes me. Yeah I know it's virtually impossible for someone like him to like someone like me but I have this feeling that he might just like me only a little though and I might… no I won't admit it not just yet. Duncan looked at me as we sat in the interrogation room I sat opposite him on the table he stared at me intently before speaking.

"Princess when they come in remember what I said before" I Duncan hissed through his teeth seconds later those to men walked in. I gazed down at the table when they started to talk

"We have come to a conclusion that both of you were involved in the murder of Justin Long" the tall man growled my whole life came crashing around me. All my dreams were shattered, my perfect record and hopes destroyed my life completely and utterly ruined I was completely crushed. I didn't even care when they lead me away and chucked me in an old stale cell I didn't even complain when they put Duncan in here with me right now I could have cared less.

"Princess" that word bought me out of my state I launched myself at Duncan tackling him to the ground anger bubbled and boiled under my skin, through my veins it pulsated the constant beat pounded in my head. Duncan clearly was taken by surprise as we hit the ground but his face turned into a cocky grin

"So Princess you finally came around to the dark side huh" he smirked and at that I started beating and pounding on his chest with my fists he just lay there and took it all. I punched his face multiple times I should have at least broken something but I hadn't and I wasn't going to stop until I did. I couldn't care less if I killed him or not I was already in here for murder so what was another life to me? My hands willingly went to his throat I locked my fingers around his collarless neck and I squeezed I felt the air in his chest rush up trying desperately to get out. I gripped his throat hard lifted his head and slammed it against the cold hard ground his eyes rolled into the back of his head I grinned and did it again. Bang, bang, BANG!

"Princ-es-sssss" Duncan gasped half hissed his voice bought me out of my evil state my fingers began to loosen and I released him from my iron prison he sucked in a painful breath his chest began to rise and fall at a normal pace. I just sat there frozen I just couldn't move even if I wanted to I couldn't I watched him with tearing eyes I could barely see anymore the salty liquid blotted up my vision. I swayed posing to fall but Duncan sat up swiftly and pulled me onto his lap I buried my face in his chest my small trembling hands clutched his hoodie then I began to cry. The tears fell slowly at first but soon I let them rain down on us and Duncan just sat there and took it all taking my sadness, my confusion and my jewelling tears. He began to whisper reassuring words in my ear hoping to calm me down and surprisingly it slowly began to work my sobs soon turned into heartfelt chokes.

"Are you ok Princess?" Duncan whispered in my ear I stiffly nodded I was so tried now so, so tried the crying had completely soaked my energy all up

"Duncan I can't ruin my perfect record" I choked he sighed

"Is that the truth or is that the fake Princess talking because I know the real one's in there" he whispered. He was right I was lying to myself and him

"Duncan I'm scared so scared it's gonna come and get me…. Take me away from…you take me away because it knows...It knows what you mean to me it knows that I…. I … I…lo-" then the blackness swallowed me up not allowing me to tell him how the real Courtney feels.

**Duncan's POV **

"I…Lo-" she suddenly stopped closing her eyes she dropped her head onto my chest snuggling against me light constant breathing soon followed. Was she going to say what I think she was? I wish she had fallen into her slumber only seconds after but when she woke up she would be back to the old Courtney who would deny everything said and every emotion. I sighed drawing her closer into my cold chest she sighed and mumbled "Dunky" this girl was so difficult but I had seen a small glimpse of the real Courtney who was afraid and says that someone was going to take me away from her. I was missing something the most important part of the puzzle I was missing and until I found this piece I would have no hope in hell of finding out about her mysterious past. I looked down at the sleeping girl in my lap her beauty really did intrigue me to no end I swear she was one of the most beautiful creatures alive but now this girl was stuck in a cage and I knew she was scared I had to get her out of here. Slowly and carefully I placed her on the cold ground stood up and walked over to the jail cell bars closing my eyes I breathed then launched my fist forward a large crack echoed through the empty cell. Soon I heard guards running cracking my knuckles this was gonna be fun I glanced back at Princess who was peacefully sleep don't worry Princess I'll get you out of here.

* * *

**Courtney's POV **

My head hurt like hell I rolled over groaning as a sharp pain shot up my spine I snuggled deeper into my pillow…. WHAT? I shot up like a bullet what I was doing here wasn't I meant to be in jail with Duncan… Duncan where was Duncan anyways I glanced around my room soon meeting a pair of teal eyes. He grinned at me slyly glancing quickly down at my body I noticed that my t-shirt had risen dangerously up showing my stomach and a lot of my cleavage I brought the blanket up to my chest hugging it while glaring at Duncan.

"What are you doing in my room" I hissed at him he smirked and slid up the bed closer to me I blushed slightly

"They told us that they had wrongly accused us of the crime apologized and let us go you were asleep so I took you back to your house" Duncan explained but there was something about his voice that I didn't believe but I shooed it away. I looked outside the sky was dark with blotches of midnight blue splattered randomly what time was it?

"Duncan what time is it?" I yawned

"Um about eight you've been asleep since yesterday night" Duncan told me I sighed then my stomach grumbled obviously I was hungry I mean I haven't eaten in over twenty four hours. I stumbled out of bed and walked towards the door almost forgetting about Duncan almost

"Come on Duncan I don't trust you in my room you delinquent" I smirked he followed me downstairs like a lost puppy and I must admit it was pretty cute. I led him into the kitchen

"Sit" I commanded he stubbornly obeyed I searched through the cupboard and fridge grabbing out the ingredients I would need I dropped them on the table Duncan made a face.

"What" I narrowed my eyes

"Nothing but what are you doing?" he asked slightly puzzled

"Um making food duh"

"Like what food"

"Pancakes" I announced Duncan made another face I sighed while grabbing out a pan, wooden spoon, measuring cups and a bowl. I shoved the spoon, bowl and cups at him he looked at me weirdly I sighed

"Geez Duncan make yourself useful for once and start making" I yawned I watched as he slowly poured the contents of each thing into the bowl taking the utmost care not to ruin anything. This was the Duncan I liked I mean I like the other one but this one was nicer, kinder and more lovable you could say. He slowly began to stir the mixture having no idea what he was doing. I slowly got up and stood behind him grabbing his hand which shocked him slightly then I slowly guided his hand around the bowl I felt that familiar electricity pulsated through my body I'm sure he could feel it too. His hand was so cold but yet so warm it was as if he was…. Dead I shuddered Duncan looked up at me like he heard what I was thinking

"Princess it's ok I can do it myself just go sit down or something" he said with a certain gentleness in his voice I yawned nodding not bothering to argue with him I sat down across from him. I watched him stir slowly and methodical I blink my eyes they started growing heavy and soon I drifted into a light slumber.

**Duncan**'**s POV**

I watched as Courtney slowly closed her eyes falling asleep again even though she has been sleeping for the past twenty four hours but it doesn't bother because I really enjoy watching her sleep ok that sounded quite pedophilish oh well. I continued stirring the thick mixture while absentmindly watching her. I took in how her chest rose up and down at a slow constant pace she breathed quite little compared to average humans in fact she hardly breathed at all. When I had been watching her sleep in her room she sometimes stopped breathing all together of about a minute or so then she started up again it was quite odd behavior for a human being. I sighed stopping the stirring and walked up behind her I looked down at her neck seeing her pulse beat slowly under her skin I felt my mouth begin to parch and my teeth sharpen. I tried not to look but that music pounded in my ears drawing me in I leaned down my breathing coming quickly on her mocha skin her breathing became shallow quickly like she knew I was there breathing down her neck I felt my jaw begin to ache I was so hungry right now I haven't had blood for over a week now and it's starting to catch up with me. Teeth sharpened eyes dilated iris changing into a crimson colour my vision began to be covered in a bloody haze all I could see was her thumping jugular my icy breath fanned her mocha neck I opened my jaw canines poised on her flesh then I bit down.

**Courtney's POV**

In my light slumber everything seemed normal until I felt I sharp pain in my neck a voice inside of me screamed for me the wake up I struggled against the blackness suddenly submerging from my sleep I looked around frantically but everything was the same as it was Duncan looked at me like I was a freak I slowly brought my hand to my neck something was constricting it.

"What is this?" I asked scrutinizing Duncan he rolled his eyes

"Seriously Princess why are you so unobservant you had that bandage around your neck when you woke up" he sighed returning to his stirring. I thought back I can't remember having it around me neck I yawned ok maybe I did I sighed jumping up I snatched the bowl from Duncan

"Hey" he said slightly pissed

"Well they aren't gonna cook themselves are they? No I didn't think so" I smiled triumphantly he stuck his tounge out at me very mature I poured the liquid into the hot pan it sizzled on contact.

"That's not very mature Duncan but besides that you did a pretty good job" I smirked after seeing his face he was now sitting on the bench beside me

"Thanks" he said clearly embarrassed

"No problem" I smiled and for once it was true smile.

* * *

Ok you can't judge me I wasn't gonna send him home at like ten o clock at night I'm not that mean and I let him sleep in my room because I don't want him breaking or stealing anything not because I want to do naughty stuff with him. I flushed just thinking about him in my room makes the pit of my stomach tingle I opened the door to find him lying on the makeshift bed only in his… in his boxers I almost fainted. His loose fitting black skull covered boxers my brain went into overload so did my body my inside began to bubble and boil I felt that familiar sensation creeping over.

"See something you like Princess" Duncan smirked I tore my eyes away from his pale perfectly sculpted chest, abs then that perfect 'V' line down….. I blushed a deep red before swiftly chucking the pillow I'd got for him at him.

"What? plus you're not looking to bad yourself" he huskily said god this guy was turning me on maybe wearing a nightshirt and nothing else wasn't my best idea

"Shut up and get some sleep" I growled climbing into bed. I tucked myself under the covers but I didn't feel any safer than before I glanced down the bed to only find Duncan leaning his head against the railing with a um a superhotturningmeon look on his face I screeched slightly.

"Duncan Draven you keep your arse of this bed or else I will gggrrrr" I narrowed my eyes

"What were you going to do with my arse Princess?" he sniggered grinning so widely I thought his jaw just might dislocate

"Nothing now goodnight" I growled turning the lamp off

"We could always make out?" he suggested I threw a pillow at him as hard as I could I heard him curse under his breath.

"Goodnight Duncan" I smiled letting myself slip into a slumber.

* * *

**Duncan**'**s POV **

The rain pelted against the window thunder boomed again how was she sleeping through this? Maybe because your hearing is more defined then her's by like a million times I sighed rolling over it was about one in the morning and this storm had been going since Princess had fallen asleep usually I would have been sleeping but I can't not with her in the room. It's just how could I sleep with a super hot girl that I possibly like in the room when all these lustful thoughts are running through my head in other words virtually impossible. I heard her stir again she had been doing this for about the past half n hour she keeps on gasping for air and mumbling random shit I sat up watching her I studied her movements by the looks of it she was having a nightmare I just hope it wasn't about me. Then suddenly she bolted up I shot down faster though so she didn't see me Princess panted and gasped definitely a nightmare. She got up out of her bed she was clearly scared I closed my eyes pretending to be asleep I heard her crouch beside me

"Duncan" she poked me I didn't respond

"Duncan please, please wake up" she whispered I slowly opened my eyes I was shocked her eyes were swimming with tears

"What's up Princess" I groggily asked she looked around terrified

"I um I ah I'm scared" she whimpered a tear dropped onto my face I smiled weakly. Then she grabbed my arm pulling me up she led me to her bed ok this was not what I expected she abruptly pushed me down then crawled on top of me ok defiantly didn't expect it she curled up against my body shivering slightly from my temperature she slowly brought her lips down onto my forehead

"Night Dunky" she whispered then she buried her head in my neck. I glanced down at her god this girl I closed my eyes I was her prisoner I couldn't leave her and I didn't think I ever would.

* * *

**AWWWW so cute anyways hope you liked this chapter until next time! **


	14. Chapter 13: Mine

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI I just use and abuse da characters **

I groaned I tried to move but something was on top of me I groggily opened my eyes I saw Courtney's autumn hair…. WHAT THE FUCK? Did we have sex? Then the memory came flooding back no, no we didn't damn it! I sighed this sucked well almost I did have the most beautiful girl I'd meet on top of me so I considered myself quite lucky.

"Duncan" Courtney whispered

"Yeah?" but she didn't reply I cocked my head in confusion then I put two and two together aaahhh she was dream this could be fun if it went in the right direction I nestled my head further into her feathered pillow smelling the sickly sweet scent of roses Princess smelt of roses with a hint of frost to it. I slowly reached up brushing my hand up against her face she blushed on instant contact snuggling into the touch of my hand

"Duncan" she murmured again this time I decided to answer her

"Yes Princess" I breathed in her ear she shuddered.

"I wanna have some fun" she whimpered I swallowed deeply this could end badly if I didn't watch myself I was just about to carefully take her off me but a suddenly electric spark shot up my back and made me moan. Princess was slowly and unconsciously brushing her hand down the middle of my chest, down my abs then to the waistband of my boxers stifling another moan I tried to remove her from my body but she stopped me by grasping on to my boxers I froze. Slowly but surely princess's hand made it way into my silk shorts fuck, fuck, FUCK! I wanted to move but I couldn't the pleasure that was coursing through my veins was to strong my vampiric instinct began to awaken. Every fuckin atom in my body wanted to strip her bare and fuck her until well she bleed us vamps are sick that way

"Wake up wake up come on Princess please" I whimpered under her touch as she began to stroke my aching desire the way her fingers danced over my manhood just made me harder and less in control.

"Wake up" I hissed and just as she was wrapping her warm, gentle hand around my erection she shot up I closed my eyes pretending to be asleep Courtney screamed when she realised where her hand was she yanked it out of my boxer then fell off the bed.

"Oh my god oh my god I didn't fuck I did shit, shit, Shit! This isn't good is he wake? No, no thank god" She sighed in relief I heard her stand up and over me her cool breath fanning my face I breathed deeply trying to compose control and my act. Courtney leaned down her lips in my ear

"Why do I want you so much I need you inside of me" She whispered in my ear I almost lost it right then and there that was the most erotic thing someone has ever said to me she kissed my forehead then left the room. I bolted up my body was in hyper drive I needed to quench this aching desire I got out of her bed walking out the door and into the hallway I heard the shower running and an angelic voice passing through the door I sighed just beyond those doors was Princess, naked it was to much to bare I had to do something my hands pressed up against the door with one push I could be in there with her….

* * *

**Courtney's POV **

Oh my god I can't belive what just happened this was insane I tell you I mean if he had of woken up I would have been in shit I slowly continued to scrub my body it felt like it was dirty and I just couldn't clean that dirt off. I glanced at my hand quickly then back again this time staring intently it felt different weird, warm and tingly I was suddenly interrupted by the bathroom door opening I froze the door closed with a click my heart began to race. On the dark shower curtain I made out a brief silhouette of Duncan he probably has to got to the toilet or something I thought to myself as I continued to wash my hair my hand began to tingle again like an electric pulse passing through my hand slowly and experimentally I cautiously ran my hand down my stomach. My reaction was not something I expected. An audible moan escaped my mouth I glanced at the curtains nothing I quickly turned up the spray of the water then once again ran my hand down my body gasping I placed my tainted hand in the middle of my chest and began to trail down the pleasure that it was giving me was foreign but also very familiar that wetness and heat pooled my lower regions. Then I imagined, letting go of everything I sunk to the tiled floor gasping, panting, moaning and groaning I imagined these were his hands not mine that these cool tiles pressing against my breasts was his sculpted chest that this sensation was something Duncan was creating. The desire bloomed tightening inside of me I gaped for air his name on my tounge I was searching for release

"Dun….." I was pulled out of my fantasy as the bathroom door slammed I stopped immediately he had been there the whole time? Panic overwhelmed me I slumped against the wall for support had Duncan heard me tears bubbled in my eyes shit what was wrong with me what was wrong with this…

Slowly and hesitantly I made my way out of the bathroom only in a towel I glanced around nothing good I bolted for my room slamming the door shut and clicked the lock into place I breathed a sigh of relief

"That was close" I murmured to myself but I wasn't expecting someone to answer me

"Yes very close indeed" Duncan's husky voice echoed I froze. Turning slowly I faced Duncan who was now up in my face I clutched the towel tighter to my body I glanced up at his face my grip on the towel loosened. His emerald mohawk hung over his left eye though I could still see part of the teal peaking through his mouth in straight line as if he was strained and he only wore his baggy jeans that hung loosely around his waist did I mention how baggy they were cause I could see the top of his boxers and that erotic 'V' line and of course his dog collar.

"Ahhhh Duncan I….." but the slam of his hand against the door stopped me did mention locked door I swallowed loudly he glared at the door intently his eyes were so hard I gazed into them and I swear to god I saw a flash of blood red through his eyes I gasped and he glared down at me. My blood froze

"Duncan are-"

"Courtney just shut up for a fuckin minute ok just please" He hissed before burying his head on the crook of my neck his icy breathe came short onto my skin it was like he was struggling against something but what? Suddenly Duncan began nuzzling my neck and tugging at the bandages that constricted my neck with his teeth really sharp teeth it felt like fangs I blinked to afraid to move petrified of what he would do if I moved. I soon began to feel his hand working its way down the middle of my back until it rested on my ass I blushed instantly Duncan stiffed he drew his head out from his hiding place on my neck and looked me dead in the eye teal meet onyx my heart stopped beating for a second or too. He placed his finger under my chin bring it up so my lips almost just almost touched his my eyes were drawn to his thin lips I could almost imagine how good they tasted probably better than he smelt god he smelt good did I mention how close his lips were? Duncan was also staring at me I blushed deeper if that was even possible I began to close me eyes leaning forward almost there first kiss here I come. Then nothing well actually more like me landing on my bed mind you which was half way across the room! I opened my eyes to find a panting and strained looking Duncan on top of me my eyes widened stupid thin towel abruptly Duncan got up and stalked out of the room slamming the door behind him I just lay there panting trying to recover and program what had just happened.

* * *

I made my way downstairs fully dressed mind you I found Duncan sitting in the kitchen with a t-shirt on now I sit down opposite him should I say something I was about to but he beat me to the chase and thank god for that.

"Um what happened up there Princess aaahhh sorry anyways I should be going soon" He said nervously while rubbing the back of his head then started to get up but I pushed him back down

"You aren't leaving until I feed you" I sated stubbornly

"I'm really not that…" I glared at him "Ah on second thoughts that sound great thanks" I smiled then stalked over to the cupboard and started cooking up a wild breakfast.

Thirty minutes later everything had been eaten and washed up I sat contently on the stool drumming my fingers against the bench while Duncan lazily leaned back on his, my neck suddenly was really itchy reaching up I began to unclip the cloth but my hand was grabbed harshly and roughly placed on the table. I glared up at Duncan who looked extremely worried about the idea of taking it off

"But it's itchy and annoying and I want to take it off" I growled

"No! I mean no you can't because um… it's really gross and could become infected" he stated I rolled my eyes slumping against my chair narrowing my eyes at him to show that I was pissed.

"Hey Princess… Where ya parents?" Duncan asked curiously my blood ran cold I stared icily at him he looked shocked then I realised I was taking this a bit too seriously

"Um in…. Miami work it takes them all round the world" I lied to him shrugging causally to make it more believable he didn't look convinced if only they were in Miami.

"Well anyways… I better be leaving thanks for everything Princess" he stood up grabbed his hoodie and walked to the front door I ran after him unlocking the door he passed out brushing me purposely on the way out I shuddered glaring at him he just laughed.

"Seriously Princess thanks I'll see you when school starts" he grinned cockily I sighed rolling my eyes but secretly I didn't want him to go

"Yeah see you then" I mumbled a bit too sadly

"Awwww you gonna miss me and my hotness Princess" Duncan smirked

"Pff yeah right you delinquent" I shot back harshly but that only made him smirk wider. Quickly he leaned in placing a kiss on the corner of my mouth then turned and stalked off

"See ya Princess" he called waving I slowly touched where he had kissed me I blushed rapidly I could here his laughter but when I looked up he was no where to be found…..

* * *

**WEEK AND A HALF LATER **

"Are you serious Geoff?" I sighed rolling my onyx eyes Duncan chuckled from the left of me then elbowed me in the side

"Hah lighten up Princess a party's a party and as I clearly remember you enjoyed the last one quite…. Um how would I put it excitingly" He grinned I glared at him shooting daggers with my eyes

"No one asked you" I growled as the others sniggered. So we were finally back at school with less than four days to Halloween and of course Geoff was throwing a massive party to celebrate. I was happy to be back at school to see my friends and well Duncan but he was begin a real prick lately then again nothing has changed well except for the tiny little fact that I had possibly fallen for Duncan more than a originally intended but I suppose that was high school for you. Anyways I was super excited for the party I mean the last one was kinda a diaster I mean with Justin's death and all but that storm had blown over but that image was still burned into my mind just the thought of it sent my body into an ice age.

"Hey Court what's with that bandage around your neck?" Bridgette asked curiously I ran my hand over the cloth that still constricted my mocha neck I glanced at Duncan who looked away suspiciously

"Um hurt myself can't remember how though" I lied she nodded then turned her attention back to Geoff and they started another one of those hot make out sessions. I cringed what was so good about kissing anyways? I thought grudgingly I mean I wouldn't know I mean never been kissed hello! Sighing I placed my head on my hand I was gonna have to get I costume ready mmmm what should I go as? It was just as the bell rang to signal the end of lunch I had the perfect idea I glared evilly at Duncan heh this was gonna be fun.

It was the night before Halloween and I was freakin exhausted I had to go shopping for supplies plus my costume which mind you was kick ass placing it in my cupboard I walk over to my full length mirror pulling out my hair I began to brush it slowly minutes later I was still brushing it in harmonious pattern it wasn't until I came across the white cloth that I stopped. I stared intently at the bandage that had been choking my neck for the past week or so _take it off and see_ I voice in my head whispered glance around my room I saw nothing mmmm maybe one peak wouldn't kill me slowly but surely my fingers worked on the cloth until it hung lose around my neck I stopped Duncan's warning played in my head. Well suppose what Duncan doesn't know won't hurt him I pulled at it letting it fall to the ground I almost screamed. There wasn't a horrible infection no but I think I would have preferred that no it was nothing like that nothing like I would have excepted no it was worse than that it was indescribable but yet so simple and elegant. There on my neck placed perfectly over were I imagine my jugular to be were two very faint and small marks bite marks to be precise but what were bite marks doing on my neck? Cautiously I reached up touching them I gasped as I stared back at my reflection she was back. Long mattered blood stained hair, large fangs, red ruby eyes and cover head to toe in blood she smiled at me

"Long time no see" I whimpered under her scrutinizing gaze she gives me the once over then spotting the bite on my neck she freezes slowly she points at it.

"I know I'm not blind you know" I roll my eyes at her she glares harshly before cracking a bloody smile before disappearing now my reflection has turned back to normal for now shaking my head I slip into my bed. No matter how much I tried I just couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching me something cold.

* * *

**HALLOWEEN DAY **

"Oh come on Courtney please" Bridgette whined

"For the millionth time no what part about no don't you understand" I sighed quite annoyed, Bridge had been pestering me all day about what I was going as for Halloween we were hanging out in the school parking lot waiting for the boys who were taking forever. I impatiently drummed my fingers against the hood of Trent's car Bridge had obviously given up for now she was now gushing to Gwen about her latest make out session I quickly gave her a sympathetic glance before joining in.

"So anyways we were at my house and my parents were out so well took advantage of the situation anyways we were half way between my t-shirt coming off and his jeans then…" Bridge gazed around for affect please don't tell me she lost her virginity before me.

"Then my parents came home end of story" She pouted we all laughed just as soon as the boys joined us Bridge launched at Geoff and they started making out like crazy Gwen and Trent stared into each others eyes as if they were talking with there eyes then again I wouldn't be surprised if they could. You see Gwen and Trent's may not look the most intimate couple but their love and passion was so deep that they didn't need physical contact and words but it didn't stop them god you should here some of Gwen's stories I shuddered under the erotic detail. I didn't notice Duncan's presence until he spoke up

"Hey Princess you thinking bout me?" He whispered in my ear

"Yeah about that I took my bandage off last night and guess what I found two bite marks it was like I was bitten by a…" But the icy look on Duncan's face shut me up he grabbed my shoulders harshly then bent down so his face was on my neck.

"Did I not tell you not to look at it?" his cold breathe froze my entire body he pulled back stony look on face then stalked off I stood there shocked blinking I wondered why didn't he want me to see the marks….did he give them to me? I stared after him my suspicion rising what are you? I thought.

I checked out my outfit I looked awesome, pretty and sexy I smiled at my reflection but it shifted

"What do you want?" I hissed at the more demonic looking me she smirked standing behind me she leaned into my ear.

"Finally accepted what we are huh" she whispered evilly

"What, what do y-" but she was gone I shook my head and ran downstairs just my imagination.

I meet up with Gwen and Bridgette at the front of Geoff's massive ass house I took in there outfits. Gwen was dressed as a circus ringleader I think her teal streaked hair was curled into lose baby doll ringlets a small top hat was placed to the right on her head black with a red rose. Her signature black eyeliner, mascara, teal lips and choker in place a short black coat with the collar up, I could just see the top of her red corset which showed a lot of her cleavage, white short shorts, fishnets, midnight blue boots that reached her upper thighs and a whip tied around her waist. Bridgette was a witch with the enormous floppy black hat with a blue ribbon, her sandy hair plaited loosely, a black choker, a black and blue corset with a white low cut puffy sleeved shirt underneath. That blue lace ruffled mini skirt I was sure was to impress Geoff and to top it off with sleek black stoking with suspenders that disappeared under her skirt and black boots

"Wow you guys look great" I gushed

"Well you ain't looking so bad yourself" Bridgette smiled

"Yes I'm sure Duncan with like it" Gwen mumbled so quietly I almost didn't hear.

I caught my reflection again in the windows a mocha tanned teen stared back at me her autumn hair was tied into low pigtails, a large mauve ribbon in the back of her head which made her look like she had ears. A thick choker covered her bite marks but the low riding violet corset with a ribbon around her waist showed off her mocha cleavage and low midriff, a ripped looking fishnet material skirt and black leather boots that cut off under her knees. Black and red wings protruded from her back and those fangs almost made her look like a real vampire. That's right I'd decided to go as a vampire as we walked through the front door I quickly took one last glance at my image I still couldn't believe that was me! As we walked through to the back we got many stares and whistles I tried to keep the blush down I was going to see him soon as soon Geoff and Trent spotted their girlfriends their jaws hit the floor I smirked now where was Duncan?

"Looking for someone Princess" I smiled and turned my jaw hit the floor.

Duncan stood there proud and hot that demonic aura vibrated off him his mohawk hung over his eye again the signature smirk and dog collar in place, a long black coat hung on his muscular frame, ripped jeans and shirt converse covered feet and a large amount of chains adorned his belt then I noticed his mouth. Duncan was also dressed as a vampire those teeth in his mouth looked so real I grabbed his face was if I was to kiss him placing a finger under his chin I inspected his supposedly fake teeth

"Nice to see you too Princess" He grinned nervously trying to pull away

"Whatever these are so not fake" I protested his eyes widened then he replaced it with a cocky grin.

"Princess you have such a vivid imagination" Duncan explained defying my gut feeling I placed my finger on one of the fangs it sliced through my skin instantly blood oozed out of the puncture mark and into his mouth I quickly drew my finger back placing it in my mouth. Duncan's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates I gasped then he did something unexpected he swallowed my blood I gaped at him I swear he almost doubled over but he contained himself Duncan smirked down at me his eyes seemed different more animalistic.

"See its Halloween Princess gotta keep up the act" He winked I cringed still trying to get over the fact he just drank my blood with my finger still in my mouth I sucked up the rest of the blood Duncan watched almost enviously.

"Damn Princess wish you'd go down on me like that" I gaped at him blushing furiously I was about to retort but a voice called everyone's attention it was Gwen and Bridge on this mini stage thing

"Happy Halloween everyone hope your all enjoying yourself but now it time for a bit of entertainment for the night" Bridgette winked at me Gwen took the microphone

"Now I'd like to invite Trent and Geoff to the stage so we can start our entrainment for the night" Gwen smirked cheekily their boyfriends quickly made there way up to the stage Bridgette pushed Geoff down onto a chair then California girls started playing. So this is what they'd been planning all week I watched as Bridge seduced Geoff while singing and dancing after she was finished Gwen sung to circus and boy did she use that whip on Trent god he was gonna get lucky tonight. After they were finished the crowd went wild I cheered loudly for my friends. Suddenly Duncan appeared onstage and I was begin pushed to the front by my so called friends I halted at the front of it

"What are you guys doing?" I yelled suddenly the song Good girls go bad started playing I glared at my friends shrieking in annoyance.

"You planned this!" I screamed at them they laughed as the words started blaring from the speakers and Duncan singing them!

"I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad  
I know your type  
You're daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite  
Let me shake up your world  
'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control  
She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild" he sung staring at me the whole time in the chorus he yelled out to me

"Come on Princess" I shook my head blushing my friends urging me I gazed into his eyes just as the female part came up a climbed onto stage snatched the microphone and started to sing.

"I know your type  
Boy, you're dangerous  
Yeah, you're that guy  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control" I sung while advancing on Duncan when we came to the near end of the song we advanced on yeah other singing our hearts out because this song just fitted us so well. By the end I was puffed we took our bow and made our way to the darkest place we leaned against the wall catching our breaths we smiled at yeahother then broke into a fit of laughter. We laughed until our sides were virtually I leaned against his chest for support smiling up at him he smirked back looking down at me I rested my head against his chest as we sunk to the floor.

"Well that was fun but remind me to never do it again" Duncan groaned

"I second that it was so embarrassing but it was worth it just so I could sing with you be with you" I mumbled he stared sown at me as I gazed up at the moon it's time Courtney confess, confess it to him slowly I gazed into his unreadable teal eyes he did the same back teal meet onyx. Placing my hand on his chest I straddled his hips

"Duncan I have to tell you something" I murmured but he placed his finger on my lips

"I know I know I'm so hot and irresistible and you can't live without me but the problem is I feel the same bout you Princess" He grinned leaning in placing his forehead against mine I blushed

"I want you to be mine" I whispered softly

"Princess I've always been your's ever since we meet and you've always be mine" Duncan smiled a heartfelt one I kissed his nose

"Come on let's dance and I'm all yours" I murmured pulling him up with me.

We danced all night long mine he's mine I thought to myself as I was carried into my house by Duncan I was pretty much asleep. He gentle placed me on my bed I snuggled under the covers taking him with me

"Mine all mine" I dreamily mumbled to myself before drifting off I felt Duncan smile from underneath me.

"Yes Princess mine".

* * *

**Aww finally their together and what it only took thirteen chapters god! Thanks to all you guys who review and actually read my stories I have to apolgize for not updating my laptop got a virus and it told ages to fix. Also a speical thanks to sweetElisabeth this chapter is deictated to you!**


	15. Chapter 14: All Want Is

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI I just use and abuse the characters. **

**A/N: All those wondering who is that in Courtney's reflection please refer back to chapter 10: Lovely stains that should help I hope. Oh also Courtney and Duncan are finally together yah!**

* * *

Nervous I wasn't nervous at all self conscious, a bit anxious, maybe worried about my perfect straight not to mention clean record, yes but no but I was defiantly downright positively not nervous well that's what I keep telling myself anyways. I mean everyone worries about their place in the school at one point in their life or another well now was mine. I'd been so confident in the past what nine months or so but now I could tell everyone would totally and forever see me different I've never been worried about my appearance at school or anything well I mean besides the whole pretending thing but that wasn't the problem no now I was faced by a bigger dilemma that makes all those seemingly immense problems so tiny and insignificant. Now you're probably all wondering why I'm blabbering about this totally pointless subject and all, I can sum it up in one single word well name actually and that name is well you guessed it…..

Duncan.

Ahhhh it's so aggravating I ignore the guy for what six months possibly liking him more than I ever intended but now I'm actually dating this punk wannabe he stole my heart, my soul and well he's working on my body and innocence and totally and utterly failing and now I'm just getting worked up about walking through the school with him and his arm around my shoulder but boy were we getting stares. Now most of them jealously these whores just can't believe their lustily eyes me Courtney Princeton the biggest prude in the world having Duncan Draven's long, lean and muscular arm around my shoulder and me blushing like the innocent school girl I am it's funny how things turn out. Even though it has been almost a month since we have been dating everyone gives us that look 'like what the fuck is Duncan the hottest, sexiest erot… well you get the point with the biggest prude in history slash bitchest, most annoying uptight self centred little Princess that ever existed'! Hah well I'm still asking myself the same freakin question god I can't get over the feeling of him next to me so intimately so much that I can smell him, touch him and well almost eat him not that I would of course it's just so hard to believe.

"Hey Princess why so tense loosen up a little will ya" Duncan croons in my ear I shuddered painfully feeling it ripple throughout my body

"I can't everyone is staring it's just so um annoying yes annoying gggrrrr I mean it's almost been a month and they still react like this it's frustrating" I growled pouting unhappily Duncan chuckled kissing my nose as his hand slid down to rest around my waist I stiffened up more.

"Haha Princess if you don't loosen up I'll be forced to do it myself and we can guess what that involves hmmm?" Duncan smirked but I knew he was deadly serious I blushed deeper as his fingertips ghost over my ass

"Duncan" I squeak caught by surprise my body tells me to hit him but it just won't compute

"Stop blushin like a virgin babe makes it harder for me to control myself" He smiled but I noticed something about this smile the fact that he actually looked like he was in pain that he had to control himself against something but what? This was another of the many, many mysterious behind Duncan there was something off about him sometimes it almost seemed like he wasn't human but something else.

"Hey babe you gotta stop spacing out like that it's makin me worry bout ya" he grinned sexily

"Yeah I know what your trying to do and you ain't getting in any of this" I gestured to all of my body especially emphasising my voluptuous bumps and curves "Until I say so ok? Well I'll catch you later you punk wannabe" I broke from his grasp kissing his studded nose then strutting away making sure my hips were swaying quite persuasively. Yeah I'm bad ass.

Well that had been the idea originally then now that I think about the whole bad ass thing I'm not very and it most definitely wasn't I good idea. Why am I regretting my earlier decision well lets see could it's be the fact that after my class Duncan hunted me down, pulled me away to somewhere private, pushed me up against a wall and is now trying to do some overly sexual stuff with me yeah that would be the one. I came down to reality as his nimble hand brushed over the hemline of my sweater I gasped blushing redder if that was even physically possible Duncan began tugging at the collar of my blouse with his teeth exposing my neck to him he soon began to bite at it roughly ok this was going a bit too far I pushed him off.

"Duncan what the hell do you think your doing?" I tried to growl sternly in my flushed state Duncan's hooded eyes blinked as if trying to understand what I was saying

"I'm well I'm trying to engage in some sexual contact with you if that's all right" he stated before going for my neck again.

"Stop! Gggrrrr your so frustrating look why would we do this kinda stuff we haven't been on a date let alone kiss yet so why do you think we can skip those steps and jump right into the sex huh!" I yelled angrily Duncan considered this for a couple seconds before perking up

"Ok Princess you want a date I'll give you the best date in the whole fuckin world ok so tomorrow I'll take you out ok just you and me I promise" he said sincerely I couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or just wanted to get into my pants.

"Fine ok whatever I'll go on a date with you but nothing to extreme ok?" I conditioned Duncan pouted but I stayed rooted to the spot final with my decision he finally caved.

"Ok alright you win this round but next time Princess you won't be so lucky oh and one more thing" he said before quickly taking a particularly hard bite out on my neck

"Owww that really hurt! Have you got a biting fetish or something?" I gasped in pain Duncan turned back to look at me a large smirk placed on his lips showing those overly white and now to think of it sharp teeth

"More than you would ever understand Princess" He said flashing a dark grin before shoving his hands and his pockets and walking away

"Hey wait up!" I shouted he started to run laughing at me

"Come back here you delinquent!" I called laughing then quickly sprinting after him.

* * *

"Oh my god you're actually going on date with Duncan!" Bridgette squealed so loud my ears actually were ringing

"Shhh keep it down Geez do you want the whole school to know!" I hissed blushing furiously looking around to make sure no one had heard but everyone was to absorbed in there own world to notice.

"So in less that like four hours your going on a date with Duncan" Bridge beamed I bobbed my head nervously the blush on my face deepening four hours god could I really do this and why was I so freakin nervous! Gggrrrr this is so frustrating I glanced at Gwen she didn't seem to happy about me going on a date with her brother actually I don't think she really likes the whole idea of me dating Duncan at all. I mean ever since we started going out Gwen looks more and more worried each day yeah like just the other day Duncan had began to careless my neck off course I was too stunned to say or do anything but Gwen had literally growled at her brother for even touching me I don't understand why she's so concerned?

"Hey Gwen um are you… do you not like me dating Duncan?" I asked sternly she glared at me for a second then her features softened then turned into worry she placed a hand on my shoulder

"Look Court it's not I don't like you dating my brother or anything it's just I don't trust him with you that's all" She smiled weakly looking deeply troubled

"Why?" I pressed I wanted an answer a clear and straight forward answer Gwen's face darkened eyes seemed to blacken to an impossible depth her gaze could freeze hell over.

"Some things Courtney it's best you didn't know Duncan, even me or Trent, should not be trusted for certain reasons left unsaid" She said menacingly before turning on her heel and walking over to Trent I watched as she murmured something under her breath Trent looked up at me his face gloomily as his girlfriends. I was shocked to say the least I watched the Goths retreating figures it made me begin to wonder, to suspect even more than I already did suddenly Duncan materialized in front of me signature smirk in place.

"Hey Princess thinking bout me" he implied cockily I gazed up at him looking him dead in the eyes

"What are you?" I murmured softly Duncan's face stiffen immediately, his eyes widened and I swear he stopped breathing I continued to stare not realising what I had just said

"What?" he stuttered Duncan never stutters ever. I suddenly realising what I just accused him of

"Um nothing I'll see you at six ok" I stumbled away now I was even more suspicious if he hadn't reacted I would have let it slip but he did and that's the problem there was that big question playing in the back of my mind.

What are they?

AHHHHHHHH! This was not happening! I think I'm going to die I still think I'm dreaming that the past month has been a dream but no it hasn't been because no matter how many times I pinch myself I never seem to wake up. It just I don't understand what's so good about me anyway? I suspect every girl goes through this once in their life time thinking why them? Why does he like me not her? Is it because I'm pretty or he just wants to taint my innocence? I don't know I really don't and for the first time in my entire life I feel insecure. I gaze into my reflection I see a nervous girl autumn hair in low pigtails, a dark orchid thin strapped above knee length dress covering her curves and bumps, small black ballet flats cover her feet and a strong blush highlighting the freckles above her nose. I look like a freakin innocent school girl well I am but that's beside the point I shouldn't be acting like this, this isn't me is it?

"I Courtney Skye Princeton will not be nervous about this" I declared though the image in the mirror looked convincing I knew better I plopped down onto my bed with a thud

"This isn't good" I sighed hopelessly

"No it isn't is it" a voice answered me I stiffened oh no please don't be who I think it is. I stared up into the mirror and there she sat next to me on the bed but this I knew was only in the mirror she wasn't actually really next to me her long, mattered hair also placed in messy pigtails, the purple dress was a deep violet and covered with crimson stains, her bare feets caked in blood and those eyes and sharp teeth glinted in the light.

"Go away your just my imagination your not real" I gritted my teeth together squeaking my eyes shut hoping the hell she'd go away suddenly I felt breathing in my ear I shrieked almost falling off the bed when I look next to me there was nothing but when I looked in the mirror there she was smirking demonically baring her large canines sitting right next to me.

"Hah Courtney you can't ignore me you just can't I'm apart of you whether you like it or not" she grinned happily I shudder it was not a pretty site

"Go away I've got places to be so sho" I went to push her away but of course I felt nothing but thin air she laughed wickedly I cringed the sound was painful

"Yeah like with Duncan you gonna play with him a bit I know I would mmmm think he'd be tasty especially his blood mmmm or maybe your gonna taste him somewhere else hmmm" she smirked deviously I blush furiously at what she was implying just my imagination just my imagination I repeated mentally.

"Courtney, Courtney don't ignore me" she screeched then grabbed my face so I had to look into the depths of her bloody eyes my eyes widened this couldn't happening she can't be actually touching my but it really did feel like she was I tried to pull away but I couldn't this wasn't real it wasn't was it?

"Courtney you can't ignore me I'm apart of you remember awww don't cry it'll hurt my feelings" she grinned blood dripping from her lips I really wanted to cry, run, hide "Ah but you can't run from yourself or your past can you dear? No you can't I'm part of your past to if only you could remember but you will soon enough" she lick her lips leaning in her lips almost touching mine I tried, I wanted to pull away but I couldn't because you can't run from yourself.

"Don't you remember" she whispered sadly leaning in further millimetres from my lips

"N…nooo" I croaked suddenly my door opened revealing a worried looking Duncan

"Hey Princess I was worried didn't you hear the doorbell?" he questioned I shook my head narrowing my vision I saw her standing looking slightly defensive her lips curled up exposing her fangs a growl escaped her mouth I anxiously looked at Duncan he couldn't see her or hear the animalistic sounds escaping her lips. Without thinking I threw myself into his arms he was stiff but his arms slowly wrapped around my trembling body

"Princess are you ok? If you don't wanna go on a date we don't have to we can stay home and watch a movie or something" he proposed I gazed into his gorgeous teal eyes

"No it's fine just it's….. I'm fine don't worry lets go" I smiled reassuringly I just had to get away from her.

"Alright then lets go" Duncan smirked all fluffy emotions pushed aside I glanced back into my mirror she looked at me her expression troubled me deeply a distressing look on her face a blood red tear fell from her eye

"He's gonna break your heart sweetie" she murmured before disappearing completely only reflecting my traumatized expression staring back.

* * *

My heart thumped in my chest this was so not happening I told myself over and over again but it was I was actually sitting here next to Duncan in a pitch black cinema wondering if he was actually gonna try something with me. I took a sideway glance at him again he was still completely focused on the movie I quickly looked away the blush running deeper into my body I turned my attention back to the movie of course Duncan had picked a horror flick and by god was it scaring the crap outta me if I ever sleep again it'll be a freakin miracle. I watched, waiting even though I knew something was gonna jump out at the screen it still terrified me when it did I bit my tounge swallowing a scream as I practically jumped a mile in the air by pure instinct I grabbed onto the first thing that I came into contact with which happened to be Duncan's hand. I gazed into his eyes face heating I tried to pull my hand away

"I'm sorry" I murmured but he held it in place before wrapping an arm around my trembling figure he began rubbing his hand up and down my arm soothingly trying to calm my nerves

"Don't worry Princess I'll protect you from those scary monsters" he cooed these kind words warmed me to the bone I hesitantly lay my head on his shoulder Duncan pulled me closer I could feel him smile happily. But despite this warmth that he gave me on the inside it puzzled me deeply why was his skin so cold?

"Duncan remind me never ever to let you pick the movie we see ever again" I stressed he chuckled displaying his signature smirk

"So you hungry?" Duncan asked I glanced at him I had to admit I was a bit peckish

"Um a little you got anything in mind?" I pressed highly doubting he'd have anything in mind

"How does eating under the moon and stars sound" he whispered my eyes widened there no way but soon I was proven wrong Duncan had borrowed Trent's car and soon we came across a lake he stopped the car grabbed out a picnic basket blanket and lay it onto the grass under the celestial heavens. Haft n hour later we were sprawled out under the stars hand in hand in silence I turned my head to face Duncan who had already been staring at mine I flushed how long had he been doing that?

"What are you thinking" I murmured softly

"Just how the hell on earth did I get a chance at dating an angel" he admitted truthfully I blushed deeply his hand cupped my cheeks I shuddered under his abnormally cool touch.

"Are you cold?" he whispered a little concern hinted around the edges

"No but you are" I replied without even thinking what I'd just said Duncan froze I bolted up

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean it that way really I didn't I meant…" but I was silenced with a finger to my lips

"I know what you meant don't worry" he leaned in cupping both my cheeks in his hands that finger still over my lips I bit at it a little Duncan smiled tenderly before inclining his face closer to mine centimetres from my lips he brought them down my eyes closed as his lips pressed against my…. Neck I smirked as Duncan groaned against my throat it vibrated delicately throughout my body

"Mmmm you can't have my lips yet but you can have my neck when ever you want" I whispered blissfully as his teeth grazed up and down my slender throat kissing it here and there.

_**Back then I really had no idea what I had just said to him… what it meant to him….. **_

* * *

**DAY BEFORE CHRISTMAS EVE **

"Come on Princess what do you want for Christmas? anything you want I'll get I swear" Duncan groaned he'd been doing ever since the beginning of December of course the reply was always the same

"I want nothing you can buy me Duncan" I would simply answer of course I knew exactly what I wanted for Christmas but I wasn't gonna tell him that.

"Gggrrrr fine I give up so don't chuck a hissy fit when you don't get anything" Duncan pouted unhappily

"Ok I won't" I beamed as he cursed under his breath I laughed lightly kissing his forehead quickly before going to finish setting up for the party tomorrow.

**CHRISTMAS EVE**

I was about to slap Duncan upside his freakin head if he didn't stop this stupidity while he had finally given up on asking me what I wanted for Christmas because he knew it wasn't gonna get him anywhere he decided chasing me around with mistletoe all day was somewhat better where ever I looked he would be holding a freakin branch of the stuff asking for a freakin kiss. I walked into the lounge room where Bridgette, Geoff, Gwen and Trent sat contently around the heat of the fire placing the tray of refreshments down I turned to head back to the kitchen only to run into something solid glaring up I came into contact with a pair of glinting, mischievous teal eyes then I saw the mistletoe gggrrrr I was gonna kill him.

"Duncan I swear if I see one more piece of that freakin plant I will hang you from it ok!" I shrieked Duncan just smirked everyone else held back giggles I growled pushing past him to go check on the turkey.

I sighed it was finally over I thought as I placed the last dish in the dishwashing machine glancing at the digital clock the green number flashed a couple minutes to twelve. I was absolutely exhausted slouching against the counter I slowly made my way into the lounge room everyone had gone to sleep a while ago. Bridgette had gone to bed drunk though she had only had two glasses of champagne I just hope Geoff didn't try anything funny they were in the downstairs room, it had been Gwen and Trent that brought the bottle of alcohol over for a little Christmas celebrating I of course only had a sip of Duncan's, they were also in a downstairs room and well Duncan was lazing on the couch. I leaned against the doorway glaring at him tiredly he held his hands up in defence proving that fact he didn't have that stupid plant I sighed plonking myself next to him warming myself in front of the fire.

"Hey that was one good party Princess" he praised

"Thanks I'm just glad it's finally over" I murmured just as the clock struck twelve Duncan faced me smirking happily

"Merry Christmas Princess" he whispered

"Merry Christmas you annoying delinquent" I yawned ruffling his hair

"Mmmm I think I'm gonna go to bed you coming?" I asked I tried to get off the couch only to be push back down I glared at Duncan until he produced a small black box.

"Merry Christmas" he repeated again

"Huh I thought you weren't getting me anything?" I grinned weakly

"Nah what kinda boyfriend would that make me now open it" he thrust the present into my small hands I delicately tugged at the crimson ribbon tied messily over the box then lifted the lid I gasped. Dipping my hand into the velvet cushion I carefully pulled the necklace out of the box a long thin sliver chain unravelled elegantly as it was pulled out of it's confines and there dangling daintily from the chain was a small beautifully craved skull made from black wood. I felt my eyes begin to swarm with tears I wiped them away quickly

"It's absolutely beautiful" I murmured gazing into his teal eyes

"Ah it's nothing much I just wanted to give you something um personal" he whispered embarrassingly I beamed overjoyed

"Put it on for me please" I sighed contently as his cold fingers brushed my hair from the nape of my neck and gently clipped the clasp into place

"Done" he mumbled against the back of my neck I turned around I gazed down at the skull that rested just above my cleavage looking up into his eyes I pressed my hands against his chest pushing him down against the edge of the couch

"Close your eyes" I mumbled nervously

"Ah why?' Duncan questioned

"Do you want your present or what? Now close those gorgeous teal eyes" I commanded sweetly Duncan sighed finally giving up those pale eyelids fluttered close finally. I gradually crawled over his body cupping his face in my hands then placed my lips against his. I felt Duncan's eyes slam open the shock was clear on his lips but slowly he relaxed into it taking control the taste was addicting, the feel of his silky soft lips moving against mine almost drove me over the edge sadly we had to pull away I buried my head in his chest daring to look up his eyes they were unreadable.

"Well that's defiantly the best present I've ever been given was it good for you too I mean for your first kiss and all" I blushed the warmth radiating off my body

"Yeah it was perfect" I yawned again snuggling deeper into his cool chest

"Night beautiful" he whispered in my ear draping his long arm around my waist along with a blanket

"Night Duncan" I mumbled before drifting off to sleep I heard him murmur in my ear as I began to leave reality

"All I want for Christmas is you".


End file.
